Together Forever
by Selene13
Summary: Story heavily based on movie Anastasia. On the night of the Death Eater's attack, Hermione is separated from Harry. Now with amnesia, she is desperate to find out who she is. RR please! Chapter 12 uploaded
1. Separation

Disclaimer: You know already  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Chapter 1: Separation  
  
It was 17 year-old Harry Potter's last Yule Ball at Hogwarts. Bright stars decorated the night sky in the Great Hall. The choir were standing at where the High Table used to be, singing slow Christmas carols as the pupils and teachers danced. Giant Christmas trees were standing at every corner of the Hall.  
  
Harry danced elegantly with his beautiful partner and girlfriend, Hermione Granger. This year she was wearing a gold Muggle gown while he was wearing a simple suit. She used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion again to make her hair soft and shiny.  
  
As she danced with him, she kept on receiving envious and jealous looks from the girls in the party. The boys were glaring at Harry for having such a beautiful partner. She ignored them and gave a dazzling smile at Harry, who smiled back and increased the students' jealousy and envy.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that someone is looking at us?"  
  
"Ignore it. By the way, didn't you say this morning that you have something for me?"  
  
Harry smiled again widely. "Yeah. Come, let's stop dancing for a while."  
  
He stopped and took Hermione off the dance floor, holding her hand. Quickly, he took her to a Christmas tree and searched his pockets for something.  
  
"Now where the hell is it........"  
  
Hermione gave a slight frown, which made Harry searched more frantically.  
  
"Aha!" He took a long box and handed it to Hermione. "Here, open it."  
  
Hermione stared at the long blue box, which was long enough to hold a wand, and opened it curiously. "Oh my God."  
  
Inside it was a long necklace with a golden heart in its end.  
  
"I saw this ages ago at the gift shop at Diagon Alley! I can't believe that you still remember that I want it!"  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Love it." said Hermione.  
  
"I even add something on it. Read what it says!" said Harry excitedly.  
  
Hermione squirted on the tiny words engraved on it. "Together Forever." she read slowly. "Wow..... Harry, put it on for me."  
  
Harry gently put on the necklace for her. As he locked it, he whispered, "Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione's head snapped up, nearly knocked Harry's chin off. "What?"  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Don't you think it is too early?" she asked, turning around to look at him.  
  
Harry blushed and looked down. "Perhaps it is a bit early."  
  
"But I don't mind to be engaged now." said Hermione and smiled, closing the box.  
  
Harry looked up, his face brightened up immediately. "Really?"  
  
Hermione put her arms around his neck. "Really."  
  
"Oh I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I truly love you."  
  
Hermione grinned. Here comes the memory game again, she and Harry had been playing it since they got together at the beginning of their 7th year. Nobody knew that game except them. Not even Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend.  
  
"I truly madly love you." she said.  
  
Harry thought for a while. "I truly, madly, deeply love you."  
  
"I truly, madly, deeply......" Hermione thought carefully. ".....passionately love you."  
  
"I truly, madly, passionately, juicily love you." said Harry quickly.  
  
"Aha! Deeply, you had forgotten the word deeply!"  
  
Harry groaned and Hermione laughed. Harry recovered soon and laughed along with Hermione when the fire at the torches (which situated at the side of the wall) went out.  
  
"What the....." said Harry as the whole place turned dark.  
  
Some students gasped in panic.  
  
"Calm down, everyone!" called Dumbledore loudly.  
  
Suddenly, a bang was heard and smoke filled the Hall. Harry and Hermione closed their eyes as they coughed. When Harry still had his eyes closed, he heard Hermione gasping in horror beside him.  
  
"What?" he asked but no response.  
  
Harry struggled to open his eyes against the smoke. Once he did, he stared at the dark figure in the middle of the Hall in fear.  
  
Voldemort was here.  
  
Hermione grasped Harry's hand tightly, so tight that he thought that his hand would break.  
  
The students held each other in panic while Dumbledore marched straight towards Voldemort.  
  
"Tom, how nice of you to come." said Dumbledore but Harry was sure that he didn't mean it.  
  
Voldemort glared at him. "How could you be so calm when it is now the second war against me and my Death Eaters?"  
  
"There is no reason to panic." said Dumbledore calmly and smiled.  
  
Voldemort gave an evil smile back. "Well, I'll give you a reason to panic."  
  
Dumbledore's smile faded.  
  
"I have come here to make an announcement!" yelled Voldemort, looking at everyone in the Hall.  
  
"Interesting." said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
"Be quiet, Dumbledore!" snapped Voldemort. "Hogwarts is under attack, now!"  
  
Hermione gasped again.  
  
"You (Voldemort pointed at his ex-Transfiguration professor) and your precious Hogwarts students and staff will die, tonight! Wait and see, I will never rest until I see this place as dead as a graveyard!"  
  
With an evil laugh, Voldemort vanished into the air and the fire came back on.  
  
Suddenly, an ear-deafening explosion and a terrifying sound of cracking were heard. Harry looked up and saw the ceiling came crashing down in pieces.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" yelled Harry among the screaming of the students to Hermione and they ran to the entrance.  
  
He heard Dumbledore yelling something but he couldn't make it out. However, the entrance widened at his command and the students rushed out huge numbers.  
  
The students barely got to the Front Hall when they saw Death Eaters barging into the school.  
  
"This way!" said Harry and Hermione followed him to the staircases, leaving the screaming behind them.  
  
They ran to the Gryffindor Tower, said the password and got in. Harry went to get his Firebolt.  
  
"Harry, what......"  
  
"We are going to fly out of here." said Harry quickly.  
  
"Fly? Oh no......." started Hermione when she heard the Fat Lady screaming and slashing sounds.  
  
"You have to! The Death Eaters are coming!" said Harry urgently as he opened the window. "We will fly to the train station. Dumbledore did say that the Hogwarts Express will always be there, and when there is trouble, we can escape by riding it, right?"  
  
"Right." said Hermione slowly.  
  
"With any luck, Ron and the others have probably escaped and are there waiting for us." said Harry hopefully and mounted his broom. "Now get on."  
  
Hermione swallowed. More slashing sounds were heard and she quickly went to Harry. She got on behind him and put her arms around his waist tightly.  
  
"Hold on." said Harry and they flew out of the window, just when the first Death Eater got in.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes in fear as they zoomed through the air. She could still hear sounds of fighting, screaming and cursing under her. But as they flew further, the sounds faded and the sound of a train whistle was heard.  
  
"I see the station!" said Harry in front of her. "I see Ron and Ginny getting on the train as well!"  
  
They landed on the platform itself and Harry got off first. Throwing his broom aside, he made a dash to the train. "Come on, the train is leaving!"  
  
A student at the end of the train and reached out his hand to take Harry's hand as the train pulled out of the station. He heaved and managed to pull Harry up to the train, but Hermione was still behind. "Harry!"  
  
Harry turned around in horror and leaned out to take Hermione's hand. "Here, take my hand! Hold on to my hand!" he yelled.  
  
Hermione ran faster and grabbed hold Harry's hand. "Don't let go!"  
  
Harry clenched his teeth tightly as he tried to pull Hermione up the train. He looked up and saw some Death Eaters chasing after them, with their wands out.  
  
"Buck up, Hermione! The Death Eaters are coming!"  
  
"I can't!" said Hermione. The train was gaining speed.  
  
A Death Eater yelled a curse and it hit Hermione, on her back. She let out a cry and let go of Harry's hand in pain.  
  
"No!" yelled Harry and tried to grip Hermione's hand again. He leaned forward but caught nothing but air.  
  
Hermione fell and hit her head on the railroad track.  
  
"Hermione!" roared Harry.  
  
But he received no response. He was about to jump out of the train when the student behind him caught hold of him.  
  
"Are you nuts?! The fall will kill you!"  
  
"Let go of me, I want to go to Hermione!" said Harry in protest.  
  
"It's no use, the Death Eaters have her now." said the student quickly.  
  
"No! I don't care........"  
  
"Stupefy!" yelled the student and immediately, Harry went limp into his arms.


	2. Hermy

Disclaimer: You know already. The song (Used to be "A Rumour in St.Petersburg") doesn't belong to me either, I just change some of its lyrics.  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Soon2BeDirector- I will! :)  
  
Chapter 2: Hermy  
  
Hermione lay unconscious on the track as the Death Eaters arrived to her side.  
  
"What are we going to do with her?" asked the older Crabbe to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Just throw her somewhere, I don't care about her. She's a Mudblood and Potter's friend." said Lucius and glared at the train. "Darn that Dumbledore, he planned that ride, I knew it! Come on, let's get back to the castle to join the fight. Something tells me that it is going to be a long one."  
  
Crabbe snatched Hermione up by the collar and dragged her away from the tracks.

* * *

8 years later......  
  
Ever since the attack on Hogwarts, the place had been abandoned. No one went the castle anymore. All the facilities were old and unused. Rats and cockroaches became permanent residents of the castle. Sometimes things from Hogwarts were stolen from the Knockturn Alley sellers to sell at a high price. The Ministry didn't bother to reopen or renovate the school, since the students and teachers were gone.  
  
Diagon Alley was business as usual. Witches and wizards walking everywhere to buy their stuff. The only things that were different were the Hogwarts items were missing from the stores. There were no Hogwarts robes in Madam Malkin's store and no Hogwarts school books at Flourish and Blotts.  
  
There were no Hogwarts students walking around either. Anything to do with the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry seem to be disappeared in the air.  
  
At least until the last few weeks.  
  
12 year old Charles walked around in his old robes, his shoulder-length brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. His pale, slightly freckled and dirty face was filled with curiosity as he watched the people in Diagon Alley discussing excitedly. He listened carefully to their discussion.  
  
**_A Man (to his friend):  
The magical world is gloomy! _**

**_His friend:  
The magical world is bleak! _**

**_Newspaper Boy outside Daily Prophet Shop:  
My skinny legs got frozen standing here all week! _**

**_All:  
Oh, since the second war our lives have been so grey!  
Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!  
Hey!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumour in the magical world?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
_**  
Charles turned to ask someone who might know about the rumour, when the answer flashed right on his face. The newspaper boy had the newspaper that had the headlines:  
  
Missing: One Hogwarts Student  
  
He asked the newspaper boy more about the news. And he replied:  
  
**_Although Hogwarts did not survive,  
One student may be still alive!  
  
Charles:  
Huh?  
  
All:  
A girl called Hermione Granger! _**

**_A man:  
Yes please tell me more! _**

**_All:  
It's a rumour,  
A legend,  
A mystery!  
Something whispered in an alleyway  
Or through a crack!  
It's a rumour  
That's part of our history!  
_**  
Charles walked past a crystal ball shop and heard the crystal ball seller saying to her customers:  
  
**_They say that Harry Potter  
Will pay a royal sum _**

**_All:  
To someone who can bring his lover back!_**  
  
Charles walked past the Eeylops Owl Emporium when a boy jumped out from Knockturn Alley and grabbed him.  
  
"Hey! Jamie!"  
  
18 year old Jamie grinned, showing his yellowish teeth. His dirty blond hair, almost as long as Charles's, was tied back into a ponytail as well. He was wearing robes that looked older than Charles's. He might look handsome if it wasn't for all the dirt on his face.  
  
"Come on, Charles, let's go to Knockturn Alley, we need to talk."  
  
They strolled into Knockturned Alley and there, they noticed a few witches and wizards selling stolen goods at their stalls.

**_Knockturn Alley Seller 1:  
Five Galleons for this thing!  
It's the Gryffindor flag, I swear! _**

**_Knockturn Alley Seller 2  
Hogwarts Official Robes!  
Mister, buy the pair! _**

**_Knockturn Alley Seller3(holding an old Time-Turner and showing it to Jamie)  
I got this from the castle.  
It's lined with real gold! _**

**_Sellers:  
It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to her!  
_**  
Jamie brought Charles to a dark, private place of the Alley.  
  
"Come here, here. Now sit down, I have this great idea."  
  
Charles sat down immediately on the dirty floor without protest. Growing up in poverty had made him to get use to it.  
  
Jamie took out a chocolate bar. "Here, eat this first."  
  
Charles stared at the chocolate bar. "How did you get this?"  
  
Jamie shrugged. "How else? I stole it from some rich kid."  
  
Charles narrowed his eyes but took it anyway.  
  
Jamie sat down beside him and took another chocolate bar. He took a bite off his and with his mouth full, he said, "I have a way to make us rich."  
  
Charles swallowed his food. "How?"  
  
"You hear this Hermione Granger business going on right? Well, that lover of hers affords a reward of 10 million Galleons for anyone who finds her!"  
  
Charles nearly choked on his chocolate bar at the amount. He coughed terribly as Jamie slapped his back furiously. "Calm down, calm down........"  
  
Charles, his face red from coughing, calmed down after a while and said, "10 million? Is he nuts?"  
  
Jamie grinned and shook his head. "No, he is just nuts about this Hermione Granger. Look, this is my idea. We will find a girl who looks like Hermione, then Potter will thinks that we have brought the real one and gives us the money!"  
  
Charles just stared with his mouth dropped open.  
  
"I will hold auditions for girls to take the part. The old castle can be the place for auditions. Just think, Charles, no more stale food, no more stolen stuff and no more old clothes!"  
  
"How can we get to this Potter guy?" asked Charles slowly.  
  
"I heard from a guy in the broomstick factory that he lives in Paris. He got transferred to there as an Auror a few months ago and still didn't give up searching for his long lost love. We will have three tickets out of here, one for you, one for me, and one for Hermione Granger!"  
  
**_Jamie:  
It's the rumour,  
The legend,  
The mystery!  
It's the girl Hermione Granger who will help us fly!  
You and I friend  
Will go down  
In history!  
We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,  
Dress her up and take her to Paree!  
Imagine the reward her dear Harry will pay!  
Who else could put it off but you and me?  
We'll be rich!  
_**  
Charles, getting excited about the idea being rich, stood up and joined his friend.  
  
**_Charles:  
We'll be rich! _**

**_Jamie:  
We'll be out! _**

**_Charles:  
We'll be out!  
  
Both:  
And the magical world will have some more to talk about!_**  
  
"That's the spirit, boy!" said Jamie, putting his arm around Charles' shoulder. "Now let's go and print advertisements for auditions!"  
  
**_All:  
Shh!  
Have you heard?  
There's a rumour in the magical world!  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumour in the magical world!  
Have you heard _**

**_A Witch:  
Mister, What do you suppose? _**

**_All:  
A fascinating mystery! _**

**_Jamie:  
The biggest con in history! _**

**_All:  
The girl Hermione Granger,  
Alive or dead... _**

**_A man with an owl:  
Who knows, shh!_**

* * *

In a Muggle house somewhere near Diagon Alley, a young woman, Hermy, was scrubbing the floor hard with her scrubbing brush. An old apron was tied around her dress. Her hair was long and tied up under her white maid's cap. Her face was dirtied with dirt and dust.  
  
Wiping the perspiration off her forehead, Hermy signed tiredly and dipped the brush into her bucket of water.  
  
"Stop sighing and do your work!" snapped a fat woman in a pink, tight dress. Her blond hair was pinned up into an elegant twist.  
  
"Yes, Mrs Jones." Hermy muttered and scrubbed another area of the floor.  
  
Mrs Jones sighed in frustration. "I must be blind to take you in, lazy girl!"  
  
Hermy rolled her eyes, here comes the lecturing again.  
  
"I should have left you in the woods years ago! For the past 8 years, I fed you, I clothed you, I gave you a roof over your lazy head. And you never work hard for me, not once!"  
  
Hermy didn't say anything.  
  
"I wish I could send you back from where you came from, but you don't even have a clue about where you came from, how old you are and not even your real name!"  
  
Hermy continued to scrub the floor. She was used to all the scolding and yelling from this woman.

* * *

At night, Hermy washed the kitchen utensils before she went up to the attic, where she slept. She went to her tiny room, took off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
The moonlight shone through the window and on her bruises, where she received from the beatings of Mrs Jones. She placed a hand timidly on her new bruise on her shoulder that she got yesterday and winced.  
  
Biting her lip, she opened her cupboard (which was big enough for only one person to hide in) and took out an old and slightly torn gold gown. She smiled at it, closed the cupboard and held the gown in front of her, admiring herself in the mirror. She had that gown on herself 8 years ago, when she was found wandering around in the woods, where Mrs Jones was having a picnic with her friends. Mrs Jones took her in, simply because she needed a new maid. From that day onwards, she worked under her, receiving occasional beatings and scolding for no reason.  
  
Hermy frowned and put the gown down. She sighed, thinking that she would not have such fortune to wear this kind of dress again.  
  
She put on her nightclothes and lay down on her old, small bed. She fidgeted with the necklace around her neck, which she had along with the gown.  
  
The necklace was the only prized possession she had. It had a golden heart with the words, "Together Forever" engraved on it.  
  
"Whoever gave this to me must have loved me." she muttered.  
  
Sometimes she wished that she could get out of this house and searched for her family and friends. But how? She couldn't remember anything about herself before 8 years ago.  
  
Sighing, she turned over and stared at the necklace. "Good night, whoever you are." she whispered, kissing the heart gently and closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

That night, the news about Jamie holding auditions for the part of Hermione Granger spread quickly, soon, women in their 20s came to the old, Hogwarts castle, dying to have the part.  
  
Jamie and Charles sat behind the desk at an old classroom, the tables and chairs were pushed aside, leaving an empty space in front of them for auditions.  
  
"Nice, nice, very nice......." said Jamie slowly as they watched a tall, skinny woman talking endlessly.  
  
Charles looked at the old photograph of Hermione Granger, then looked at the woman in front of them and he sighed. The woman looked nothing like the real person, Hermione had long, brown hair while this woman had short blond hair, and she was far too skinny to be Hermione.  
  
He gave Jamie a no-no look and Jamie said quickly to the woman, "Thank you, thank you, next please!"  
  
He quickly cancelled off the name on his long list with an old quill.  
  
The woman skipped off, and another lady came, she had long blond hair and tall enough to be Hermione.  
  
Charles and Jamie watched as the woman opened her mouth to speak. But they winced as she talked, her voice was far too sharp and high.  
  
Jamie was polite enough to bear a few minutes before he sent her away. "Next please."  
  
Charles watched in boredom at the next few people who came for audition. He could hear Jamie muttering, "Too tall..... too short.....too quiet... too dull....too fat..... doesn't look like Hermione at all....."  
  
"Thank you." he called after a woman and turned to Charles. "We have one more left."  
  
A woman came in and Charles sat up. She had a cape around her shoulders. She had long, brown slightly bushy hair. Her eyes were brown and looked slightly like Hermione. She was also tall enough.  
  
Jamie whispered excitedly to Charles. "She might be the one!"  
  
Charles just nodded.  
  
Jamie cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming."  
  
The woman just smiled.  
  
"First, we have to listen to your voice. May I hear you say 'Harry, it's me, Hermione.' please."  
  
The woman threw off her cape and Charles's eyes widened. She was wearing nothing except mini skirt and tight top.  
  
She battled her eyelashes and said in her deep, sexy voice, "Harry, it's me, Hermione."  
  
She even moved her hips as she spoke.  
  
Charles felt sick and immediately, he buried his face into his hands, too embarrassed to look up.  
  
"Oh brother." said Jamie quietly, cancelling out the last name on the list.  
  
Charles just made a noise in response.

* * *

"That's it. Jamie, game over. We have all the girls who want to be Hermione, but none of them is suitable." said Charles in the dark, Slytherin Common Room. "I think we should give it up."  
  
In the Slytherin Common Room, most of the round, greenish lamps were broken; some of them had broken off from their chains and shattered into pieces on the floor. The chairs were old and threatened to be collapse into pieces in any moment. Books were on the floor instead of the book shelf. But comparing to the rest of the places in the castle, the Slytherin common room was good enough for living.  
  
Jamie sat down on the floor and searched through his pockets. "We'll find her, Charles. She's right here somewhere, right under our noses."  
  
He took out something wrapped in parchment. He unwrapped it and revealed four pumpkin tarts. He handed two to Charles. "Here, I got this from the factory."  
  
Charles stared at them. "You skipped your breakfast and lunch again." he said accusingly. "The people at the factory won't be kind to give you 4 pumpkin tarts in one go."  
  
"Well, are you eating them or not?" said Jamie, ignoring his accusation.  
  
Charles was silent before he took them and ate them hungrily.  
  
"Once we got the money, the first thing I'm going to do is buy you a set of new robes. Your robes made you look like a scarecrow." Jamie took a bite from his tart.  
  
"And then, I will buy over this castle and reopen it."  
  
Charles stared at Jamie, his cheeks full with his food.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." said Jamie quickly.  
  
Charles swallowed his tart. "Reopen this place?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a waste to let Hogwarts to be abandoned like that. I have big plans for the future, you know."  
  
"Cool..." was the only word Charles could say.  
  
Jamie stuffed the last piece of the tart into his mouth and wiped his hands against each other, as if he was cleaning them. "Come on, Charles. Let's go to bed."  
  
Charles put the other tart in his pocket and followed his friend to the Slytherin dormitory.  
  
Jamie pulled over a thin blanket, threw off a rat which was on the bed and lay on it. Charles was reading a tattered book that he found in the library under the moonlight which shone through the dormitory's high windows.  
  
"Charles, go to bed. We need to find for people for auditions again tomorrow." said Jamie patiently.  
  
Charles put the book obediently and came to the bed beside Jamie's. He climbed onto it and covered himself with the blanket.  
  
"Good night, Jamie."  
  
"Night, Charles."


	3. To the Castle

Disclaimer: You know already.  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Chapter 3: To the Castle  
  
The next morning, Hermy was awaked by Mrs Jones, who marched into her room and pulled the curtains aside.  
  
"Wake up, you lazy girl!" she screeched.  
  
Hermy shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight with her hands and mentally groaned.  
  
Mrs Jones dumped something beside her bed and Hermy, who slowly got used to the sun, looked the thing. Was that a suitcase?  
  
"Get up." Mrs Jones ordered.  
  
Hermy sat up slowly and Mrs Jones yanked the sheets off her immediately. "Get your things and pack them into this suitcase as soon as possible."  
  
"Why?" asked Hermy.  
  
Mrs Jones dropped the sheets and folded her arms. "Because I have employed another new servant. I don't need you anymore."  
  
Hermy's mouth dropped open. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. Now pack your things and get out." said Mrs Jones coldly.  
  
"But, but I have nowhere else to go!" Hermy protested.  
  
"I don't care. Now are you going or not?"  
  
Hermy didn't move. She was too shocked.  
  
Mrs Jones mistook her shock as stubbornness. She glared at her, then walked to her cupboard. She opened it and pulled out her golden gown. Without warning, she put her hands at the collar and tore it apart.  
  
Hermy's eyes widened at her actions. At first, there was a horrified silence. Then it was broken by Hermy's sniffing.  
  
"If you still don't move, I'm going to do something horrible to your precious necklace." sneered Mrs Jones, throwing the dress aside.  
  
Hermy gasped and her hand flew to her necklace. She gripped on the heart tightly, as if Mrs Jones was going to take it away from her any moment.  
  
"Well?" asked Mrs Jones.  
  
Hermy got out of the bed and rushed to her cupboard. She took out her work clothes, apron, boots and threw them on the bed. She then opened the suitcase and put her stuff in. As she did, she wept silently over her loss of her only gown and her place in the house.  
  
"Stop crying and hurry up." snapped Mrs Jones and picked up her dress.  
  
She was about to toss it into the trash bin and Hermione shouted, "No!"  
  
She practically jumped onto Mrs Jones to grab her dress back. "I still want it."  
  
Mrs Jones raised an eyebrow at the dress and with disgust, pushed it into Hermy's arms. "Here, take it."  
  
Hermy took it and stuffed it along with the rest of her belongings into the suit case.  
  
"Now get changed and get out of here." said Mrs Jones.

* * *

Hermy dragged the suitcase out of Mrs Jones' gates, wearing a cap and a long brown coat. Her tears were still wet on her cheeks. She pushed her cap down tightly over her head and looked around aimlessly, wondering where to go.  
  
"Oh well, anywhere besides here." she thought and dragged her suitcase away.

* * *

Hermy walked slowly and tiredly for the next hours, when she arrived the outermost of London, where there was not much household, she was so tired that she didn't watch where she going. She tripped over a rock on the road and quickly, she flung out her right arm to break her fall and she landed on the floor.  
  
BANG  
  
Suddenly, a triple-decker purple bus appeared out of nowhere, running past a strolling couple (who didn't notice the presence of it at all) before it screeched into a halt in front of Hermy, nearly crushed her arm with its wheel.  
  
Hermy stared in shock at the distance between her arm and the wheel (which was just a few inches) and removed it from its place. She turned over her body, sat up and moved away from the bus with her backside still on the ground.  
  
A man in a purple uniform jumped out of the bus and said, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch and wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Stunpike, and I will be your conductor this afternoon......"  
  
Hermy blinked. Did he just say witch and wizard?  
  
Stan stared at Hermy, who was still on the ground. "Hey, what were you doing, sitting on the ground?"  
  
"I fell over."  
  
"That reminds me of 'Arry Potter, when 'e woz younger. 'E fell over when 'e saw the bus too, di'n't he, Ern?"  
  
"Ar." said Ernie.  
  
Hermy had no idea who was Stan talking about, even though the name sounded kind of familiar to her. She got up, brushing her coat with her hands.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" asked Stan, changing the topic.  
  
"Hogwarts." said Hermy immediately, then she frowned, wondering where did she hear that word from. Hogwarts didn't even seem like a word.  
  
Stan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "'Ogwarts? Are you sure? Nobody goes there anymore. That place is like a graveyard, isn't it, Ern?"  
  
"Ar." said Ernie again.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." said Hermy, wondering again why she would agree to go to a so-called graveyard. She couldn't explain it herself, but something about this Hogwarts place made her wanted to go there.  
  
"All righty then, so that will be eleven Sickles." said Stan, holding out his hand.  
  
Hermy stared at him. She figured what Stan meant was the money for the ride, but she hadn't got any of those things that Stan was talking about.  
  
"I don't have money." said Hermy in the end, which was true, Mrs Jones never gave her pay.  
  
Stan frowned slightly at her. "You need to 'ave eleven Sickles for a ride."  
  
Hermy looked as if she was going to cry. "I don't have any Sickles." she said quietly.  
  
Stan looked at her pathetic state. "Aw, please don' start cryin', Miss."  
  
"Stan, I think we should give her a free ride. She looked pitiful." said Ernie at the wheel.  
  
"Well, I guess it's nice to do summfink good fer a change." said Stan. "Come on, Miss. We'll give you a free ride."  
  
Hermy smiled and Stan went to get her suitcase. "'Ere, let me carry your stuff."

* * *

"'Ere we are, Miss, 'Ogwarts. Look dreadful, innit?" said Stan as the bus stopped abruptly in front the rusty gates of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermy looked out at the place. The castle was ruined. Most of the bricks had fallen off from the walls, a tower had broken off completely from the castle itself and crushed into pieces on the ground. The ground itself was brown and full of dead weeds. Windows were smashed.  
  
"A lot worse than the Shrieking Shack, if you ask me." said Stan.  
  
Hermy wasn't listening. She felt like crying again at the state of the castle, as if she had deep feelings for the place and was sad to see it like this.  
  
"Are you getting' off, Miss?" asked Stan.  
  
"Hm, yeah." said Hermy, and got off the bus with Stan. He handed her the suitcase and got back on the bus. "See ya next time, Miss!"  
  
The bus drove off.  
  
Hermy stared after the bus for quite a while before she turned her attention to the castle.  
  
"Oh well, might as well explore this place, I have nowhere else to go anyway."  
  
She pushed the gates open. They squeaked noisily as they had not been oiled for a very long time. The she went in.

* * *

Hermy went through the huge but brittle oak front doors and to the musty, dark Entrance Hall. She looked up in awe, wondering how high the ceiling was. There was an entrance at the side of the Hall, leading to somewhere else. Wondering whether to go up the stairs or through the doors, Hermy thought for a while before deciding to go through the entrance, leaving her suit case behind.  
  
Her footsteps echoed through the Hall as she walked across it to the entrance. She stopped at the double doors and gasped. The place was in a total mess. Big, glass pieces were shattered all over the floor. Years and years of dust covered them like a blanket. There were four old Christmas trees at each corner, one of them was down, its ornaments were either broke or faded.  
  
"This place is giving me the creeps." said Hermy slowly.  
  
Suddenly, she saw the place as good as new, lit by thousands of floating candles. Students in black school robes were sitting in four long tables, eating their food from golden plates and drank from golden goblets. Adults were sitting at another long table at the top of the Hall. The ceiling, (or at least Hermy thought there was a ceiling) was showing a clear blue sky.  
  
The place was alive.  
  
Hermy blinked and rubbed her eyes. She looked again and found the place quiet again, as messy as before.  
  
She shivered. Thinking that she should go somewhere else, she quickly left the place. She went up the marble staircase, which had bits and pieces broken off the steps and walked pass empty portraits. Her legs automatically led the way, as if she knew where to go. She walked through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries, climbed more staircases (which cracked whenever she stepped on them).  
  
Hermy reached to the end of a corridor and stopped. she wondered why she stopped here, in front of a slashed painting. She suddenly noticed something behind the canvas. Pushing them aside, she revealed a round hole in the wall.  
  
She looked in and her mouth dropped open. The painting was actually a secret entrance to a room. She stepped in and arrived into a round, dark room. The chairs and table were overturned, broke and badly slashed. The fireplace was cold. The carpet looked as if it had not been washed for years. Holes were found on it. The dirty window was wide open.  
  
Hermy looked around. A mixture of feelings like sadness and familiarity filled her body. She felt like she had come here before, when the place was full of life. Slowly, she walked to a chair that had not been knocked over and sat down. She stared silently at the room.  
  
A moment later, she saw the place new and alive again, students were sitting at the squashy chairs, playing cards or chatting. Some were writing with old-fashioned quills. The fire burnt brightly at the fireplace.  
  
Hermy blinked again and shook her head with her eyes squeezed shut. She opened them and found the place dead, as silent as a tomb again.  
  
"I'm imagining things." said Hermy in fear.  
  
Suddenly, someone behind her said, "Hello."  
  
Hermy turned around, saw the speaker and gave a short scream. 


	4. Jamie Meets Hermy

Disclaimer: You know already. The song in this chapter doesn't belong to me either.  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Krystine- All I can say that Jamie is too young.  
  
Chapter 4: Jamie meets Hermy  
  
In front of Hermy stood (or was it floated?) a ghost. He was pearly white and slightly transparent and was wearing a ruff and tights.  
  
"Who, who are you?" asked Hermy, her voice trembling.  
  
"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." said the ghost and paused. "Although many students call me Nearly Headless Nick." he added.  
  
Hermy didn't ask how he could be nearly headless, she had a feeling that she would regret if she asked.  
  
Nick sighed and looked around the place sadly. "It's a shame to let you see this castle in this terrible state. In the past it used to be the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world."  
  
"Witchcraft?" asked Hermy once she had gotten over her shock. "This school teaches witchcraft?"  
  
"Yes." said Nick simply.  
  
Hermy's mouth dropped open at the fact. For some reasons, she wasn't afraid that witchcraft and wizardry actually existed in this modern world, in fact, she felt slightly proud about it.  
  
But then..... Hermy looked around at the messy common room. "What happened to this place?"  
  
Nick's face saddened. "8 years ago, a fight between the Death Eaters and the people of Hogwarts broke out."  
  
Hermy nodded as if she understood, but she had no idea what or who were the Death Eaters.  
  
"Although my side won the fight, but we paid a terrible price in winning. All of the people on my side and the Death Eaters died during the fight."  
  
"All?" whispered Hermy.  
  
Nick stared at her. "Well, not all exactly. Actually, most of the students escaped, thanks to Dumbledore. He arranged a train ride just for them so that when trouble comes, they could escape by it."  
  
Hermy suddenly had a bit of respect for this Dumbledore. "He's very brilliant, isn't he?"  
  
For the first time of the conversation, Nearly Headless Nick smiled. "Yes. By the way, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm just looking around." said Hermy.  
  
"Well, have fun exploring. If you don't mind, I'm going to the Ravenclaw common room......"  
  
Before Hermy could ask what Ravenclaw was, Nick had already drifted through the wall.  
  
She got up and went out of the common room. She had enough of the room for a moment and decided to go somewhere else.

* * *

Hermy strolled back into the Entrance Hall hours later, her legs tired after so much walking in the castle. The place was so big and messy that Hermy couldn't believe that it used to be a school. First she went to the greenhouses (which looked creepy with their dead plants), then she went to the library, where she found loads of books on witchcraft. Then she went to the Astronomy Tower, where there were lots of telescopes.  
  
She went to so many places that she had lost count of them. The strange thing was, she seemed to remember where to go, as if she had been here for a lot of times.  
  
Hermy looked up at the high ceiling and around the huge, empty hall. Everything was so..... familiar.  
  
"This place...... it's..... it's like a memory from a dream."  
  
A tune came into Hermy's mind and she sang:  
  
**_Flying brooms,  
Magical Wands,  
Things I almost remember.  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.   
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._**  
  
Suddenly, Hermy could see people in colourful gowns, suits and dress robes appeared out of nowhere and started waltzing, right in front of her in the hall. Unlike Nearly Headless Nick, they looked solid. A couple smiled at Hermy and they greeted her. Hermy smiled and curtsied. She greeted another couple in the same way as well.  
  
With these "people" around, Hermy didn't feel lonely, she felt like she had finally come home and these "people" were her life-long friends. Happily, she sang again:  
  
**_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._**  
  
Hermy saw herself dressed in a wonderful light blue gown and she went dancing with a boy in midnight blue dress robes.  
  
**_Far away, long ago.  
Glowing dim as an ember.  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._**  
  
The boy twirled her around and she faced someone who had long sliver hair and beard. His blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon shape glasses as he offered her his hand for a dance. Hermy smiled and took it.  
  
**_And a song  
Someone sings  
_**  
The dance ended quickly and the man kissed her hand politely. He let go and backed away slowly. Hermy looked around, everyone had stopped dancing and was looking at her. She had a feeling that all of them were leaving and never come back. Her knees felt weak and she sat on the floor. She looked longingly at all the familiar faces, she wanted to join and go with them. She didn't want to be alone again.....  
  
**_Once upon a December_**  
  
"Hey!" someone yelled and the crowd disappeared, so did Hermy's beautiful dress.  
  
She turned her head around and saw two boys with coats that were too big for them, standing at the door. The one with blond hair looked furious. "What are you doing in here?!" he demanded.  
  
Scared by his tone, Hermy got up and ran towards the marble steps. She heard him calling and chasing her but she didn't stop until he shouted, "Stop, stop! Hold on a minute, hold on!"  
  
Hermy froze on her tracks at the top of the steps and slowly turned around. The boy was now a few steps below her and the other boy (with brown hair) was beside him as well. The blond boy had his hand on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Once he had calmed down, he looked up. "Now how did you get in......." he trailed off when he saw her face.  
  
Then he took out a piece of newspaper clipping out of his coat and looked at Hermy, then back at the newspaper again. He sucked in his breath and held it for a while before let it out excitedly, he turned to the other boy and asked, "Charles, did you see what I see?"  
  
Charles looked at the newspaper, which had Hermione's picture on it, then at Hermy. "Yes...... yes!" He smiled in delight.  
  
"I'm...... really sorry." said Hermy wondering what were the boys so excited about. "I was told that nobody comes here."  
  
Jamie and Charles rushed up to her, still staring at her face. Jamie then walked around her, examining her with his eyes from head to toe.  
  
Hermy got a bit annoyed at his actions. "Hey, why are you circling me, what were you, a vulture in your previous life?"  
  
Jamie raised one eyebrow at her annoyance and said slowly. "I'm sorry. It's just that you look a lot like.....hm, never mind. So Miss......"  
  
"Hermy, people called me Hermy." said Hermy.  
  
Jamie raised his other eyebrow. "Hermy, is it?"  
  
Hermy nodded.  
  
"Is there any last name that goes with that?"  
  
Hermy looked sad and shook her head. "I don't know my last name. I was found wandering in the woods 8 years ago and I don't remember anything before that."  
  
"That's perfect." whispered Jamie to Charles.  
  
"I do have one clue however, and that is to find someone who give me this." said Hermy, showing Jamie and Charles her necklace.  
  
"Together forever." Charles read.  
  
Jamie grinned at her and said, "Well, Miss? How about coming with us to Paris?"  
  
"Paris?" asked Hermy, looking at the boys' shabby attires.  
  
"Hey, don't look at us like that." snapped Jamie. "We have the tickets to Paris already."  
  
Charles looked surprised. "We have?"  
  
Jamie stared at him and Charles got the message.  
  
"Err..... yeah! We have." said Charles quickly.  
  
Jamie took out three tickets out of his pocket. "In fact, I have three tickets here," he said, waving in front of Hermy's face. "Unfortunately, the last ticket is for her." he ended and showed Hermy the newspaper. "Hermione Granger."  
  
"Oh." said Hermy.  
  
"We are going to reunited Miss Hermione Granger with her lover." said Charles, excitedly.  
  
"You do kind of resemble her, you know." said Jamie.  
  
"The same brown eyes." said Charles, looking at Hermy's eyes.  
  
"The bushy brown hair."  
  
"The beautiful set of teeth that she got in her fourth year at Hogwarts."  
  
"The pretty face."  
  
"Oh my, even her voice sounds like the type."  
  
"Yep, she's the same age, the same physical type....."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you think I'm Hermione Granger?" interrupted Hermy.  
  
Jamie looked at her seriously. "All I'm telling you that I have seen thousand of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much as Miss Granger as you. I mean, look at the picture!"  
  
He tried to show Hermy the picture but Hermy pushed his hand away. "I think you both are nuts."  
  
She walked past them and walked down the stairs. Jamie, who was not going to give up easily, went after her, saying, "Why? You don't remember what happened to you."  
  
"Nobody knows what happened to Miss Granger." said Charles, who followed them.  
  
"You are looking for your close ones."  
  
"And Mr Potter is looking for his lover as well."  
  
Jamie and Charles caught up with Hermy and stood right in front of her, blocking her way. "Have you ever thought of the possibility?" asked Jamie.  
  
Hermy stared at him for a while before she said, "That I could be Hermione Granger?"  
  
The boys nodded. "Hmm-mm."  
  
Hermy thought for a while and shook her head. "Well, I don't know. It's hard to think yourself as someone's girlfriend when you are sleeping alone in an attic......." she paused. "But sure..... yeah, I guess every lonely woman would hope that she has the man of her dreams by her side."  
  
Charles leaned forward and said softly, "And, somewhere, one woman has."  
  
Jamie suddenly looked very impatient, pushed Charles aside gently and said, "We really wish we can help, but the third ticket is for Miss Granger. Good bye."  
  
Without any word, he put his arm around Charles' shoulders, turned him around and they walked down together on the steps, leaving Hermy alone.  
  
"What did you do that for?" hissed Charles to Jamie.  
  
"Don't worry, I got it all under control. Wait...3, 2, 1..."  
  
"Hey boy!" called Hermy. "Wait!"  
  
Jamie gave a victorious grin at Charles before turning around, looking confused. "Are you calling me?"  
  
Hermy ran down the steps and arrived in front of him. "If I don't remember who I am, then who is to say that I'm not Hermione Granger, right?"  
  
Jamie nodded. "Hm-mm."  
  
"Yeah, and if I'm not Miss Granger, Mr...... what do you call him again?"  
  
"Potter." said Charles helpfully.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, Mr Potter will certain know right away and it is just an honest mistake." said Hermy.  
  
"Sounds possible." said Jamie.  
  
"But if you are Miss Granger, then you will know who you are and be together with Mr Potter again."  
  
Jamie smiled proudly at Charles at his good talking and said, "You know, he's right."  
  
He held his hand to Hermy. "I'm Jamie. He's Charles, my best friend."  
  
Hermy shook it. "Well, you know me."  
  
"Who knows, if you are not Miss Garnger, maybe Mr Potter can help you to find your real family. He's the best and youngest Auror around." said Charles.  
  
Hermy looked at him blankly. "What's an Auror?"  
  
"She has a lot to learn." Jamie muttered to Charles. 


	5. Preparing For the Meeting

Disclaimer: You know already. The song in this chapter doesn't belong to me either.  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Note: To avoid confusion, I will write down Jamie, Charles, Hermione and Harry's age here:  
  
Jamie: 18  
Charles: 12  
Harry and Hermione: 25  
  
Chapter 5: Preparing for Paris  
  
"The first thing we have to do to you is to get you a dress." said Jamie that night at the castle, in the Slytherin common room. For some reasons, Hermy hated that place, although she couldn't explain why. "You can't go to Paris wearing like that."  
  
"I can't wear a dress." said Hermy immediately.  
  
"Why?" asked Charles.  
  
Hermy swallowed and rolled up her sleeves and trousers' legs. "This. That's why. I'll look ugly in a dress."  
  
Charles' eyes widened at the sight of Hermy's bruises while Jamie sucked in his breath. For a minute, nobody spoke as Hermy rolled back her sleeves and trousers' legs. Then Jamie said, "Not to worry, we'll make a potion to treat that."  
  
Hermy looked at him and Charles. "You know how to make potions?"  
  
"Sure we do," said Jamie proudly. "We don't have a wand, so we don't know charms and other kinds of magic that requires a wand. But we read up on potions at night, that's the only magic that doesn't need a wand."  
  
"Why you two don't have a wand?" asked Hermy.  
  
Jamie looked uncomfortable. "Too poor to buy one." he muttered.  
  
"Oh." said Hermy quietly.  
  
"Well, let's get down to work and do something to your bruises!" said Jamie, changing the topic. "Charles and I will go to the library to find the book for the potion, and then to an office for the ingredients. You just wait here."  
  
"Where did you get those tickets?" asked Charles once they went out of the common room.  
  
Jamie grinned. "Forged them, how else?"

* * *

"Let's see...... 2 bottles of phoenix tears." said Jamie, reading off from a thick book back in the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Check." said Charles, holding up a bottle of clear liquid from a row of bottles of ingredients.  
  
"1 bottle of unicorn horn, powdered."  
  
"Check." said Charles and Hermy looked amazed at the sliver powder in the tiny bottle.  
  
"2 bottles of Salamander blood."  
  
Hermy looked disgusted at the words.  
  
"Check."  
  
"2 bottles of dried Flobberworms."  
  
Hermy looked sick. "Am I going to drink all these?"  
  
"Don't think so. Don't worry, we will help you when you are required to drink the finished product." said Jamie, without looking up from his book. "One bottle of crushed Angelica, Marigold, Verbena and Sage."  
  
Hermy gulped.  
  
"Check."  
  
"What else......ok, that's it." said Jamie, closing his book. "Now let's get started."  
  
Charles and Hermy watched as Jamie started to make his potion. Whistling, he poured everything in the tiny cauldron (which was no bigger than a crystal ball) in order. Sometimes they saw smoke coming out of the cauldron, but nothing was more unusual than that.  
  
Finally, he threw the unicorn powder into the cauldron (with the bottle as well) and said, "Done!"  
  
Hermy looked at it suspiciously. The potion was light green.  
  
"Okay, now what we have to do is to pour the whole thing into the bath water and let the person to have a bath with it." read Jamie slowly from the book.  
  
Charles blushed furiously at the words.  
  
"Okay, I'll take the potion and bring you to the Prefects' bathroom......" started Jamie when Hermy held up her hand.  
  
"It's okay, you just give me the potion and I will to go the bathroom, I know where it is."  
  
Jamie blinked. "You do?"  
  
Hermy was surprised at herself. How did she know where it was? She had no idea... "Yeah.... it's at the fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor, right?"  
  
Jamie stared. "Hm, yeah. Don't know which statue you are talking about, but yeah, there is a statue."  
  
Quickly, he took the cauldron and handed it to Hermy.  
  
"Thanks, see you later." said Hermy and left.  
  
"How did she know where the bathroom is?" asked Charles.  
  
Jamie just shrugged.

* * *

An hour later, Hermy came back with an empty cauldron, her face clean and body free of bruises. She smiled at the two boys. "Thanks, I feel much better now."  
  
Charles blushed at her smile while Jamie smiled back. "You look much prettier with your face clean. Now, we must get some sleep, so that we could catch the Knight Bus tomorrow."  
  
"We are going to take the Bus to Paris?" asked Hermy.  
  
"No, the Knight Bus can't go across the Channel, so we will ride from Dover, then we will take a ship to Dieppe and then find a cab to Paris."  
  
"That's nice." said Hermy.  
  
As she lay on the bed, Hermy was getting excited at the thought of going to Paris. All her questions about her identity would be answered tomorrow. Maybe she wouldn't feel so lonely anymore after she knew who she was.

* * *

Hermy and Charles stood outside Gringotts, waiting for Jamie to withdraw his money for the Knight Bus's ride. Hermy was still wearing her clothes from yesterday while Charles was wearing his best robes (which still had a few patches on). He also had an old backpack with books in it. Hermy figured that he probably wanted to read them during the trip.  
  
Jamie strolled out of the bank, with a small bag in his hands. He was also in his so-called best robes.  
  
"How much did you withdraw?" asked Charles.  
  
"All of them." said Jamie as they walked out of Diagon Alley. "I got to have money for food and the ride from Dieppe to Paris. Right? And I still need to buy a dress for Hermy. I mean, look at her. She can't look like that in front of Mr Weasley."  
  
Hermy looked sharply at him. "What is the name did you just say?"  
  
Jamie and Charles froze.  
  
"Oops." whispered Charles.  
  
"Mr Weasley." said Jamie slowly. "Ronald Weasley."  
  
"And who is that?" asked Hermy, finding the name familiar but couldn't remember where she had hear it before.  
  
"Mr Potter's best friend." said Jamie quietly.  
  
"But, I thought we are going to see Mr Potter himself, why are we seeing his best friend?" asked Hermy, confused.  
  
Charles swallowed and said, "Well, nobody gets near Mr Potter without convincing Mr Weasley first."  
  
Hermy thought for a while, then her mouth dropped open. She looked at Charles (who had his head low), then at Jamie.  
  
"Oh no, not me," she said, shaking her head. "No, no, no, nobody ever told me that I have to PROVE that I'm Miss Hermione Granger!"  
  
Charles suddenly became very interested in his fingernails. Seeing that Charles didn't want to answer, Hermy turned to Jamie.  
  
"Show up, yes. Look nice, fine. But lie?"  
  
Jamie looked slightly annoyed. "You don 't have to lie, what if it's true?" he challenged.  
  
Hermy looked frustrated in return. Seemed like this thing was not as simple as she thought.  
  
"But look at me, Jamie!" she said loudly, tugging her coat. "From what I have heard, Mr Potter is the youngest, best and most handsome Auror around! Do I look suitable for him?!"  
  
Without waiting for Jamie to answer, Hermy stormed off to the far side of a road and sat there. Jamie looked at Charles, who had finally looked up from his nails.  
  
"Talk to her, will you?" asked Jamie.  
  
Charles, who was a good talker, nodded and went off. He stopped beside Hermy and asked, "May I sit down?"  
  
Hermy didn't respond.  
  
Charles sat down slowly. "Hermy, we are sorry that we didn't tell you this earlier. But since we have already decided to go to Paris, why don't you just try to be Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Why should I?" snapped Hermy.  
  
"If you can't even convince Mr Weasley, then you can't get near Mr Potter, and you will never know who you are." said Charles patiently. "You can't stay here either. There's nothing here left for you. Everything is in Paris."  
  
Hermy thought carefully.  
  
"Please Hermy." begged Charles.  
  
Hermy looked at his chocolate brown eyes for a while before she smiled. "Okay. I'll try to be Hermione."  
  
Charles gave one of his sweet smile and gave a thumbs up to Jamie. Jamie ran to them.  
  
"Well, start your teaching then." said Hermy. "What was I like?"  
  
"I remember reading about you in the Daily Prophet." started Charles.  
  
**_Charles:  
You were born on September the 19th.  
  
Hermy:  
September the 19th.  
Could it be?  
  
Charles:  
Yes, that's right.  
You learnt witchcraft when you are 10.  
  
Hermy:  
Witchcraft? Me?  
  
Charles:  
And you are...  
  
Jamie (joining in):  
The know-it-all!  
  
Charles:  
You hated the Divination teacher of all!  
  
Jamie:  
Storm out during her class!  
  
Hermy:  
Was I wild?  
  
Jamie:  
Not really  
  
Charles (giving Hermy a serious look):  
You always behave when the teachers gave that look!  
  
Jamie:  
Imagine how it was!  
  
Charles:  
Your long-forgotten past!  
  
Charles, Jamie:  
We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!  
  
Hermy (standing up):  
All right. I'm ready!_**  
  
Jamie held out his right arm and BANG the Knight Bus appeared. With two words "to Dover" , he handed Stan 2 Galleons and got 1 Sickle as change. He led Charles and Hermy upstairs to the highest part of the Bus, where there was empty. As the bus went, Charles sat down beside Hermy.  
  
**_Charles:  
Now, sit up straight to have your lessons.  
  
Jamie:  
And never bother Divination.  
  
Hermy:  
I never cared for Divination!  
  
Charles (to Jamie):  
She said that like Hermione!  
  
Jamie:  
Transfiguration.  
  
Charles:  
Potions.  
  
Hermy:  
Dessert and then goodnight?  
  
Charles, Jamie:  
Not until you get this right!  
  
Charles:  
If I can learn to do it  
  
Jamie:  
If he can learn to do it  
  
Charles:  
You can learn to do it!  
  
Jamie:  
You can learn to do it  
  
Charles:  
Pull yourself together  
  
Charles, Jamie:  
And you'll pull through it!  
  
Charles:  
Tell yourself it's easy  
  
Charles, Jamie:  
And it's true! You can learn to do it too!_**  
  
By the time the Knight Bus reached Dover, Hermy had her head filled with Hermione Granger's personal info and some of the lessons that she had learned in Hogwarts. As she tried to memorize the Switching Spell while on the ship (Jamie's fake tickets worked beautifully), Charles took out a book entitled: "_Hogwarts: The Last Year_". He turned to Hermy, opened his book and flipped to the page featuring the Hogwarts staff.  
  
**_Charles:  
Next, you must memorize the names of your teachers.  
Now here we have Snape  
  
Jamie:  
Who snaps  
  
Charles:  
At everyone.  
  
Hermy:  
Oh!  
  
Charles:  
And dear old Dumbledore who loved humming  
  
Jamie:  
Got it Hermy?  
  
Hermy:  
No!  
  
Charles:  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Hermy:  
She was?  
  
Jamie:  
Stern!  
  
Charles:  
Madam Hooch  
  
Hermy:  
Had a...  
  
Jamie:  
Pair of sharp eyes!  
  
Charles:  
Professor Sprout  
  
Jamie:  
Wore an old hat.  
  
Charles:  
I hear she was very fat.  
  
Hermione:  
And I recall her deadly plants...  
  
Jamie (to Charles):  
I don't believe we told her that._**  
  
As they walked together on the boat deck, Charles and Jamie taught Hermy on the 12 uses of dragon blood and were amazed that she could actually memorized it in half an hour. Then she could memorized the whole of Dumbledore's life story and all of Professor Umbridge's Decrees.  
  
"Hermy," said Charles. "You are amazing!"  
  
Hermy smiled at him and said:  
  
**_Hermy:  
If I can learn to do it, I can learn to do it!  
  
Charles:  
Don't know how you knew it.  
  
Hermy:  
I simply knew it! Suddenly I feel like someone new...  
  
Charles, Jamie:  
Hermy, you're a dream come true!  
If I can learn to do it,  
  
Hermy:  
If I can learn to do it  
  
Charles, Jamie:  
You can learn to do it!  
  
Hermy:  
You can learn to do it.  
  
Charles, Jamie:  
Pull yourself together  
  
All Three:  
And you'll pull though it!  
  
Jamie:  
Tell yourself it's easy,  
  
All Three:  
And it's true--  
  
Charles, Jamie:  
You can learn to do it,  
  
Hermy:  
Nothing to it!  
  
All Three:  
You can learn to do it too!_**  
  
"Paris, here we come!" said Hermy happily. 


	6. Paris

* * *

Disclaimer: You know already.  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Taylor: I didn't forget "Journey to the Past" (that's the song's name). I want to put it in but then it didn't fit into the story so I give up.  
  
Lilchocolatechip: Tell Anastasia that I say hi too! :)  
  
Note: To avoid confusion, I will write down Jamie, Charles, Hermione and Harry's age here:  
  
Jamie: 18   
Charles: 12   
Harry and Hermione: 25  
  
Translation of the French dialogues:  
  
Je ne comprends pas – I don't understand   
D'accord – OK   
Pas de problème – No problem   
Qui étés-vous exactement – Who exactly are you   
Allez, s'il vous plait – Go, please   
Voici – Here it is  
  
Chapter 6: Paris  
  
"Here we are, France!" cried Jamie when they arrived to their destination. "Now all we have to do is to find a cab to Paris."  
  
"Hm, Jamie, my clothes......" started Hermy, tugging her old-looking coat.  
  
"Oops." said Jamie and he quickly looked into his money bag. "Well, I can only pay 5 Euro. We need the rest for food and cab's fare."  
  
"Five Euro is enough for a sleeve." said Charles dryly.  
  
A few rich-looking French walked past them, looking at them in disgust at their appearances. Jamie narrowed his eyes at them.  
  
"Go to that boutique over there." he said, pointing at a small and neat shop at the corner of the street. "I'll catch up."  
  
Charles took Hermy's hand and dragged her to the shop. Jamie, on the other hand, went to follow the French. A few minutes later, he joined Charles and Hermy at the boutique.  
  
"Okay, I got......." he counted the money in his hand. "80 euro now. Now let's go in and get Hermy a decent dress."  
  
"Where did you get the money from?" asked Hermy.  
  
Jamie didn't answer.  
  
Charles just smiled. "Don't worry, Hermy. Jamie has his sources."

* * *

A few minutes later, the trio came out of the shop. Hermy was wearing a pink dress (which reaches her knees) with a white sash. Charles and Jamie didn't buy any clothes for themselves.  
  
Jamie stopped a cab and when it stopped, the cabdriver opened the door himself and smiled.  
  
"Bonjour."  
  
Silence.  
  
Hermy asked nervously, "Does anyone of you speak French?"  
  
Charles and Jamie shook their heads. "We only know some simple words." said Charles.  
  
"But we have to try." said Jamie slowly and turned to the cabdriver. "Err, Bonjour. We want to go to Harry Potter's residence. Do you understand?"  
  
The cab driver just stared at him blankly. "Je ne comprends pas."  
  
"Harry Potter, do you know how to go there?" said Charles, taking out of an picture of Harry and showed it to the cabdriver.  
  
The cabdriver looked at the photo closely. "Monsieur Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, I mean, oui." said Jamie quickly. "Could you take us to there?"  
  
The cabdriver looked confused. Charles thought for a while before he got the cab driver's attention, he pointed at himself, then at Jamie and Hermy. Then he pointed at the cab. He drew his finger in midair horizontally then pointed at Harry's picture.  
  
The cabdriver smiled. "Ah! You, you, you," he pointed at the trio. "Go to," he pointed the photo. "Harry Potter, oui?"  
  
"Oui!" said the trio happily, glad that the cab driver finally understood them.  
  
"D'accord." said the cabdriver, gesturing them to get on board.  
  
"Merci." said Charles, which was another French word he picked up back in England.  
  
"Pas de problème." said the cab driver as he started driving.  
  
Since none of them understood that word, the trio decided not to answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an elegant, big house somewhere in Paris, Harry Potter was sitting in his living room, listening to a woman talking.  
  
Harry had changed in 8 years. He didn't wear his glasses anymore, his hair was messy, he looked older and more handsome. His scar had disappeared after Voldemort's defeat. His eyes were still brilliant green, but they had a bit of loneliness and sadness in them, which sometimes made him looked older than his actual age. He was tall and well- build and wearing a white shirt, trousers and braces showed off his body nicely.  
  
The woman he was listening to looked like Hermione herself.  
  
"..... Ah, yes. I remember now. Professor McGonagall was hurt when she was trying to protect Hagrid. She got five stunning spells on her chest in the end, I was so scared back then." said the woman with a pained expression on her face.  
  
"Well, Harry?" asked Ron, who was now an Auror as well. "What do you think?"  
  
He was living with Harry because he had been transferred from England too. When Harry started searching for Hermione, he was the one who examined and questioned all the girls who claimed to be Hermione Granger. This time, Ron thought that he had gotten the real Hermione.  
  
Harry sat for a while in his comfortable armchair, his eyes staring steadily at "Hermione". Then he stood up and asked, "Qui étés-vous exactement?"  
  
Ron frowned. Harry had learned French when he first came to France a few months ago. Unlike Harry, Ron didn't study French, because he didn't see the need to and thought that learning another language was too troublesome.  
  
"Hm, Harry? I don't think Hermione knows French." said Ron.  
  
Harry ignored him. "Oui?" he asked "Hermione".  
  
The woman looked uncomfortable. Finally she said, "Marie, Monsieur."  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open. "Hey wait a minute, you told me you're English!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes slowly. He turned his back to the woman and said, "Allez, s'il vous plait."  
  
Seeing that Harry was upset, Ron quickly ushered the impostor out of the room, saying: "Err, I think you'll have to go now, yes..."  
  
Harry shook his head slowly. "No more, no more...."  
  
He looked at the well-polished table and found an empty teacup that he had drank from that morning. Angrily, he snatched it up, turned around and threw it to the door.  
  
Ron came in and saw immediately a teacup flying towards his direction, he ducked and the cup hit the doorframe, smashing itself into pieces. "Whoa!"  
  
Harry dropped into his chair and sighed deeply. He rubbed his temple as if it hurts.  
  
Ron looked guiltily at his best friend. "Harry, I must say I'm so sorry but I'm so sure that one is real. I mean, she's real as in she's human of course......" he looked at Harry carefully, seeing whether that comment would make him laugh.  
  
Harry just stared into space.  
  
Ron sat down on another armchair. "But we won't be fooled next time, Harry. I'm going to think of some really hard questions......"  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance and looked at Ron. He said sharply, "No!"  
  
He suddenly stood up, which was a quite impressive move because Harry was so tall. He stared grimly at Ron. "Ron, my heart can't take it anymore. I will see no more women claiming to be Hermione."  
  
Slowly, he placed the smiling photo of Hermione on the table facedown. Then he walked past Ron as if he was in a trance. Ron thought of following him but then decided not to as Harry might needed some time alone, especially now.

* * *

"Voici, Monsieur Potter's residence." said the cabdriver a few hours later when he drove up outside a big house.  
  
"It's beautiful." said Hermy in awe when she got out of the cab. The house was painted white while the roof had blue tiles. In the neat garden, there were flowerbeds with lilies planted in them.  
  
"And elegant." said Charles.  
  
The cabdriver said, "30 euro," and he held out his hand.  
  
Jamie quickly paid him and the cab driver drove off.  
  
"Well, come on." said Jamie and they pushed open the iron gates.  
  
They walked to the beautifully craved white oak doors and Jamie knocked. A maid in a French maid uniform opened the door.  
  
"Yes, Monsieur?"  
  
"Err, good afternoon, we would like to see Mr Ronald Weasley please." said Jamie, quickly retied his long blond hair to make it neater. "And if it's okay, we would like to see Mr Harry Potter as well."  
  
The maid nodded politely. "Certainly, would you and your friends like to come in and wait in the drawing room?" she said, stepping aside.  
  
"Thanks." said Jamie and the trio went in. "Whoa, this Harry Potter is no poor guy."  
  
The trio looked at the quiet front hall in admiration. The long, rich red carpet was on the floor. The vase full of red roses was sitting on a small table at the side of the room. Golden gas lamps were pasted on the walls to light up the room.  
  
They followed the maid to a room beside the living room and went in. Hermy gasped. The drawing room looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room, at least she thought it would look like the drawing room before it was destroyed by Death Eaters. There were red, squashy armchairs, old tables and a fire crackled merrily at the fireplace.  
  
"Please wait here, I'll go and get Mr Weasley and Mr Potter." said the maid and she left.  
  
Charles sat down on a chair excitedly like a child. "Wow, this place is great!"  
  
"Manners, Charles." warned Jamie gently.  
  
"Sorry. Hey look, there's a photo on the mantelpiece."  
  
Hermy was about to sit down when Charles pointed out the photo. She looked and noticed that the girl in the picture looked awfully like her. Before she could get closer to have a better look, a tall, thin and gangling man came in. He had red hair, freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose.  
  
Charles stood up immediately at Ron's presence.  
  
"Good afternoon." said Ron politely. "I'm afraid that Mr Potter is not well today. He can't see you all."  
  
"Well, it's okay." said Jamie, smiling. "Actually, we want to see you first."  
  
Ron looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"Because," said Jamie patiently. "We have found the one Mr Potter has been looking for."  
  
He pulled Hermy's hand and steered her to his front to show her to Ron. "May I present, Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
Ron's eyes widened when he saw Hermy's face. "Bloody hell. She certainly looks like Hermione." His eyes narrowed slightly. "But so do the rest of the impostors. Well, whoever you are, all women who claimed to be Hermione must answer my round of questions. Sit down."  
  
All of them sat down. Ron settled himself comfortably before he asked Hermy seriously, "When you were born?"  
  
"September 19th." said Hermy immediately.  
  
"Correct." said Ron but his expression remained serious. "And um, do you like skiing?"  
  
Hermy frowned. "Skiing is really not my thing."

* * *

As time past by, Charles counted Ron's questions. So far he had asked over 30 questions and Hermy answered all of them correctly.  
  
Ron thought carefully at his next question. This woman was tough, she had answered all his questions! Finally, Ron had thought of something that only he, Harry and Hermione would know.  
  
"Okay, the next few questions are about our last semesters in some of our school years. In year one, what is exactly under Quirrell's turban?"  
  
"Voldemort." said Hermy after a while.  
  
Ron shivered slightly at the name, even though Voldemort had been defeated. "Correct. And what happened to the Stone in the end?"  
  
"It has been destroyed." said Hermy.  
  
"In our second year, what did we use to get into the Slytherin common room?"  
  
"The Polyjuice potion."  
  
"Correct. In our third year, what exactly happened to Sirius in the end?" asked Ron carefully.  
  
"Escape on Buckbeak." said Hermy.  
  
Charles and Jamie looked at each other in surprise.   
  
Ron smiled and got up. "Well, she answered every question. Correctly, I might add."  
  
Despite of their surprise, Charles and Jamie were pleased at Hermy.  
  
"You heard that? You did it!" cried Charles and he and Hermy hugged happily. "So, when is Mr Potter well enough to see us?" he asked.  
  
"Err, I afraid you can't see him." said Ron slowly.  
  
Jamie felt like someone had splashed cold water on him. "Come again?"  
  
"I'm sorry but Mr Potter simply won't allow it." said Ron apologetically.  
  
Charles let go of Hermy and said, "Oh come on, Mr Weasley. We come all the way from England to see Mr Potter. You can't just let us to go back like this. Isn't there any way to see him?"  
  
Ron thought for a while and said to Hermy, "Err, do you like plays? There's one performance tomorrow night at the Théâtre du Vieux Colombier, called "_The 7 Last Days of Marie Antoinette_". Mr Potter and I have been invited there as guests. And we," Ron looked at Jamie. "Never turn down an invitation." He winked at him.  
  
Jamie caught the hint. "Ah, oh! I got it, thanks for the invitation."

* * *

"We did it! We did it!" cried Jamie when he and Charles got out of the house.  
  
The two friends hugged together and Jamie said excitedly, "We are going to get the ten million Galleons!"  
  
Charles nodded, his eyes shining brightly. But then he asked, "Jamie? When did you teach Hermy about the Quirrell guy, the potion and Sirius Black?"  
  
Jamie frowned. "Wasn't you the one who teach her those?"  
  
Charles shook his head. Jamie was just about to speak when Hermy came out of the house, saying in delight, "Ron wants to take all of us out for the play! Shopping in Paris, can you believe it?!" 


	7. Jamie Understands

Disclaimer: You know already.  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Note: To avoid confusion, I will write down Jamie, Charles, Hermione and Harry's age here:  
  
Jamie: 18   
Charles: 12   
Harry and Hermione: 25  
  
French Translation:  
Au secours- Help  
  
Chapter 7: Jamie Understands  
  
That evening, Ron helped the trio to check into the cheapest but neatest hotel in Paris before bringing them out for shopping. Before he left the house, he called the French maid over.  
  
"Sophie, if Mr Potter asks about me, tell him that I'm out."  
  
"And if he asks your whereabouts, Monsieur?" asked Sophie.  
  
"Er....." Ron searched frantically in his mind for an excuse. "Tell him that I'm, err, meeting some friends." he said, knowing that Harry would not be happy if he found that he was going out with a Hermione imposter, especially after he declared that he had enough of imposters.  
  
"Oui, Monsieur."  
  
Ron quickly went out.

* * *

At night, Paris looked like a horizontal Christmas tree. As the trio and Ron walked down the street, a flower-seller walked to Ron and asked, "Rose, Monsieur?"  
  
As he bought the rose, Hermy suddenly asked, "So, how does it like living in Paris?"  
  
Ron grinned at the trio. Going according to the tune that a street musician made with his accordion, he said to the trio.  
  
**_Ron:   
Welcome, my friends to Paris.   
(handed Hermy the rose)   
Here, have a flower on me.   
Forget where you're from,   
you're in France,   
my friends, come!   
I'll show that French joie de vivire!_**  
  
He put his arms through Jamie's and Charles's (while Hermy hang on to Jamie's) and they walked down the street with their arms linked. Ron continued,  
  
**_Ron:   
Paris Holds the Key to your heart   
And all of Paris plays a part  
  
Accordion Player and Flower Seller:   
You stroll two by two down what we call "la rue"  
  
Ron & Ensemble(All):   
And soon all Paris will be singing to you!   
Ooh La La!   
Ooh La la!   
Ooh La la!  
  
A handsome young man with his girlfriend:   
Paris holds the key to l'amour!  
  
An Old Man:   
And not even Freud knows the cure!  
  
The Girlfriend Says to the Young Man:   
There's love in the air  
  
A Lady Walking Her Dog:   
At the Follies Bergere!  
  
A painter:   
The French have it down to an art!  
  
All:   
Paris holds the key to your heart!   
Ooh La La!  
  
Ron:   
When you're feeling blue, come to Le Moulin.   
When your heart says don't the French say do!  
  
Can Can Girls:   
When you think you can't you'll find you can can!  
  
Ron & Can Can Girls:   
Everyone can can can!  
  
Ron:   
You can can can too!!  
  
Can Can Girls:   
Whee! Whee! Whee!  
  
Jamie (happily):   
Paris holds the key to her past   
Yes "Miss Granger", we've found you at last.   
Perform once more, you'll be gone, that's the end...  
  
Ensemble:   
Paris holds the key to your heart!  
  
Couturier:   
You'll be "tres jolie" and so smart!  
  
A Dancer:   
Come dance through the night  
  
A Sculptor:   
And forget all your woes!  
  
Ron and All:   
A city of light  
  
Flower Seller:   
Where a rose is a rose!  
  
Ron and All:   
And one never knows what will start!   
Paris holds the key.....  
  
Jamie, Charles:   
To her....  
  
Ron & All:   
Heart!   
Ooh La la!   
Ooh La la!  
_**

* * *

When Hermy and Ron were in a fashion boutique, Jamie (who was waiting outside with Charles) caught sight of a store selling golden pocket watches. He stared at them through the glass window, with his mouth slightly open with admiration.  
  
"Man, I'm going to buy one of these beauties as well when I got the ten million Galleons." he said to himself.  
  
When Jamie was staring at the pocket watches, Charles was looking at the street, watched as the people walked past him and his best friend.  
  
Suddenly, a French white poodle ran past him with its short legs, Charles watched it ran when a girl around his age caught hold of his arm. "S'il vous plait, Monsieur, au secours......"  
  
Charles looked at her blankly. She was talking so fast in French that he didn't understand a word at all. He said quickly, "Miss, I'm sorry but I'm English, I don't understand what you are saying....."  
  
The girl looked at him with her blue eyes. Slightly annoyed, she changed her language, badly. "My dog, it ran, help me."  
  
"Oh you want me to catch your dog!" said Charles.  
  
"Oui!" said the girl. "Help me!"  
  
Charles nodded and both of them ran after the dog through the crowds of Paris.  
  
Jamie didn't notice the situation behind him at all, when he was done admiring, he turned around, smiling. "Well, Charles, in just a few days, I will have a pocket watch of my......"  
  
His smile faded when he didn't see Charles. "Own?"  
  
He looked around, no Charles. "Charles? Charles? Where are you?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Charles! Hey, stop playing already, this is not Diagon Alley or Hogwarts, for Merlin's sake!" he called.  
  
The Muggles began to stare at him for his odd behaviour and odd words. A cold feeling washed over Jamie when he realized what happened.  
  
"Okay, Jamie, calm down, maybe he is in the boutique with Mr Weasley and Hermy, yeah, that's it......" he said to himself as calmly as possible.  
  
"Jamie? Where's Charles?"  
  
Jamie looked and saw Hermy in an expensive pale blue dress. Ron was beside her with his hands full of shopping bags.  
  
Jamie looked beside them for Charles, but no, he wasn't there. His face went pale.

* * *

"What do you mean by Charles is missing?!" exclaimed Hermy.  
  
Jamie didn't respond, he was sitting on the sidewalk, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"Calm down," said Ron quickly. "Look, maybe he is still around this place. He is new to this place, he couldn't have gone far. Let's search for him. All right?"  
  
Hermy glared at Jamie furiously, turned her heels sharply and walked off with Ron, leaving Jamie alone.

* * *

After an hour, they met back at the boutique.  
  
"Found him yet?" asked Jamie eagerly.  
  
Ron shook his head while Hermy glared at him again. "It's all your fault!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "If you're not so obsessed with the stupid pocket watches, Charles won't have disappeared!"  
  
"Don't blame him," said Ron. "He's only a kid......"  
  
"Kid?!" said Hermy, turning to Ron angrily. "He's considered an adult to the wizarding world!"  
  
"Shh!" said Ron quickly. "Don't let the Muggles hear you!"  
  
Hermy was too mad to listen to Ron. "Some friend you are!" she said to Jamie. "How could you let him go like that? You are so irresponsible!"  
  
"Don't talk to me as if I'm a heartless bastard!" yelled Jamie, looking at Hermy with his face red. Even though he was younger than Hermy, he was taller than her and was now looking down at her.  
  
"I don't want it to happen either! You think I like the idea of Charles's disappearing?"  
  
Jamie sat down on the steps of the boutique, looking upset. He ran his fingers through his blond hair and looked up at Hermy and Ron. "My parents were killed by Death Eaters when I was 8. I wandered around in the streets, friendless until I found Charles in Diagon Alley, only 2 years old and with nobody to take care of him at all."  
  
As he talked, his eyes began to fill with tears. "I take care of him and we grow up together. He's the only family I have."  
  
Hermy and Ron didn't say anything. They just stared at Jamie, who was wiping his eyes with his sleeves.  
  
"Err, why don't we go back to the hotel and have a cup of tea or something?" asked Ron, breaking the silence.  
  
Hermy rolled her eyes. "Ron, I know that your mother always offers tea when somebody is upset but I don't think that would help Jamie."  
  
Ron looked at Hermy, surprised that this "impostor" knew this little fact. Perhaps she was Hermione after all? But why did she act like she didn't know him?  
  
Decided not to think about this right now, he said, "But Charles may be back at the hotel, waiting for us. You never know."  
  
Jamie jumped up. "Yeah, maybe he's there!" he said, his voice sounded rather funny. "Let's go!"  
  
Without waiting for the rest, he ran to get a cab.  
  
"Nice going, Ron." said Hermy sarcastically. "Getting his hopes up like that. I'll hold you responsible later if Charles is not there and Jamie collapses."  
  
"Stop being so bossy, will you?" asked Ron, slightly annoyed.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, Jamie was disappointed and upset to find his and Charles's room empty.  
  
"I thought you said that he would be here!" he accused Ron.  
  
"I said maybe!" said Ron quickly.  
  
Jamie sniffed and sat on his bed. He buried his face in his hands.  
  
"You know, you reminds me of Mr Potter like that. He acts like you sometimes when he is searching for Hermione." said Ron suddenly.  
  
"Why did you mention that at this kind of time?" asked Hermy.  
  
"Just want to let Jamie know that he's not the only one who had lost someone." said Ron.  
  
"I didn't lose him!" snapped Jamie, looking up. "He's out there, somewhere. He'll be back."  
  
"Harry said that kind of words too when he lost Hermione." said Ron.  
  
"Enough of this Harry Potter guy, okay?" said Hermy impatiently, even though she was quite happy to hear the name. "Come on, let's go out. Jamie needs some time alone." She said and pushed the surprise-looking Ron out of the room.

* * *

Jamie stared as the door closed. Then he lay down on his bed, his chest felt heavy, as if someone was sitting on it. He thought of all kinds of things that may have happened to his best friend. Maybe he got kidnapped? He looked pretty young and skinny for his age..... He remembered all the things he had done with him and the times they spent together.  
  
"Charles, if anything happens to you, I will never ever forgive myself." he muttered.  
  
Suddenly he realized how Harry felt when he lost Hermione. He lost her when he was 17, one year younger than he was when he lost Charles. Did he feel terrible, upset and hurt like him?  
  
Now Jamie knew how painful it was to lose someone you loved, and he discovered how selfish and scheming he was, trying to cheat Harry for his money by giving him an impostor.  
  
"Charles, if you come back, I swear I'll not take the ten million Galleons. I don't deserve it. And I'll tell Mr Potter the truth about Hermy, that she isn't Hermione Granger, just some girl we found in the castle." he said, as if Charles could hear him.  
  
Or was Hermy really Hermione? Jamie sat up and thought carefully. Hermy looked like Hermione, talked like Hermione, and sometimes she gave information of her own that only Hermione knew. Didn't she answer all the questions that Ron asked correctly, including the ones that he and Charles didn't teach? And what about the fact about Ron's mom? (At least he thought she had said something about Mrs Weasley, he wasn't quite listening.)  
  
Decided not to bother himself with another problem, he covered his head with his pillow, but remained awake, in case Charles came back.  
  
But Charles didn't. 


	8. In the Theatre

Disclaimer: You know already.  
  
**TO FLAMERS**: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you. If you don't, then you ask for it. You flame me, I insult you, fair?  
  
Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Taylor – I forgot to include that question and that it is Paree, not Paris! Silly me....  
  
Ssh – How old are you? Six? You can't even spell "ridiculous" right.  
  
Irma – I'm all right with the number of my reviews. I'm not as greedy as you are, ok?  
  
Note: To avoid confusion, I will write down Jamie, Charles, Hermione and Harry's age here:  
  
Jamie: 18   
Charles: 12   
Harry and Hermione: 25  
  
Chapter 8: In the Theatre  
  
Jamie came down to the dinning hall for breakfast the next morning and Charles wasn't there. Disappointed, he sat down beside Hermy slowly and sadly.  
  
Hermy didn't know what to say. She decided to be silent and eat her own breakfast.

* * *

Jamie didn't eat much for breakfast. He went back to his room after his meal and sat on the bed, thinking of all sort of horrible that might happen to Charles.  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Who is it?" asked Jamie.  
  
"The freckled boy." said a familiar voice from outside.  
  
Jamie paused. That was the nickname he gave to Charles. Jamie leapt up from his bed and ran to get the door.  
  
Charles was standing outside, his hair untidy, his face slightly dirtied, a tired look was on his face, but it was Charles all right.  
  
Jamie stared at Charles for a while before he yelled, "Where the bloody hell have you been?!"  
  
Charles could barely open his mouth before Jamie yelled again, "Do you know how long I have been waiting for you last night, eh? I was so worried about you that I didn't sleep at all, do you know that? Hermy, Mr Weasley and I even searched high and low for you when you are gone!"  
  
"I, I was chasing a dog with a French girl. When we caught it, I didn't know the way back here, so I tried to ask a few directions, got lost quite a number of times and finally found my way here." said Charles quietly.  
  
"Chasing." said Jamie.  
  
Charles nodded.  
  
"After a dog."  
  
Charles nodded again.  
  
"With a French girl."  
  
Came another nod.  
  
Jamie looked at him for a while. Charles seemed to telling the truth, with his untidy appearance as evidence.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever do that in a foreign country again. Do you understand?" asked Jamie.  
  
Charles nodded quickly. Jamie grinned and pulled Charles to him for a brotherly hug. "Come on, Charles. Let's get you ready for the play tonight. By the way, I need to discuss with you about Hermy....."

* * *

Hermy and Ron were delighted to hear that Charles was back, safe and sound. Now they could get ready for the play at the Théâtre du Vieux Colombier with ease.  
  
Hermy got herself a nice long violet dress, with a blue rose pinned at her chest. Her hair was pinned up beautifully. Before Ron came to pick them up for the performance, she was looking nervously in the mirror at the front hall.  
  
"Hermy, you don't have anything to be nervous about, you are Miss Granger." said Jamie.  
  
"I know, but....." said Hermy and she busily adjusting her rose, letting the sentence unfinished.  
  
"No, you don't know." Jamie muttered to Charles. After a long discussion in the afternoon, they were convinced that Hermy WAS Hermione Granger herself. Jamie decided to give up the reward. He had realized how painful it was to lose someone and wanted to give it a shot to return Hermy to Harry. So that he could be happy once more like he did in the past.

* * *

At the theatre, Ron managed to get a box for Hermy, Jamie and Charles, so that they could have a good view of the play and at the same time, looked for himself and Harry.  
  
Jamie searched the performance hall for a while with the binoculars before he found his men and nudged Hermy, who was sitting beside him. "Look, there he is."  
  
Hermy took the binoculars and looked. Her mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of Harry in a tuxedo. He had the seriousness in his beautiful green eyes as he talked to Ron. As he talked, he maintained a cool look on his handsome face. Once he done talking, he folded his long legs, sat up straight and stared out at the stage.  
  
"He looks handsome." said Hermy in awe. "Oh Merlin, please let him remember me."  
  
She lifted her binoculars again to see the play started. The play talked about the Queen of France Marie Antoinette and her King Louis. The play was quite interesting, but Hermy couldn't concentrate as she was so nervous about what Harry would say when he saw her later. Even the exciting part about the French Revolution couldn't get her attention.  
  
As the play went on, Hermy was twisting her programme, couldn't wait for the play to end. Finally when the play ended with the part where Marie Antoinette was beheaded, her programme looked like a thin French baguette.  
  
The audience clapped and the lights went on. Jamie, Charles and Hermy got up.  
  
"Come on, guess it's time." said Jamie and turned to Charles. "Charles, know the way back to the hotel from here?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." said Charles.  
  
"Don't go running after some dog again, okay?" asked Jamie.  
  
Charles grinned and nodded.

* * *

As Hermy and Jamie walked to the VIP box, Hermy looked tense.  
  
"Relax, you are going to be great." said Jamie confidently.  
  
Hermy suddenly turned around, saying, "I don't think I could do this......"  
  
"Hey, hey!" said Jamie quickly and grabbed her hand. "Come on. We have come this far, you can't give up now....."  
  
Unwillingly, Hermy followed him.  
  
When they arrived to the VIP box, Jamie said to Hermy quietly. "You wait here, I'll go in and announce you properly."  
  
Jamie just about to go in and Hermy grabbed his hand. "Wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just want to say..... thank you." Hermy smiled. "Yes, thank you for everything."  
  
Jamie gave a fake but convincing smile, he was quite guilty that he had used her in the first place just to get Harry's reward. Then he entered the VIP box, but he accidentally left the door slightly open. Hermy stayed beside the door and listened carefully.

* * *

"Hi.... I mean, young man, what are you doing here?" asked Ron in the room.  
  
"I just want you to please inform Mr Potter, that I have found his girlfriend Miss Hermione Granger. She's waiting outside." said Jamie seriously.  
  
Harry gave a cool glance at Jamie while the bodyguards (that the theater provided, regardless of Harry's protests) raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Err, I'm very sorry, Sir, but Mr Potter will see no one......" started Ron, winked at Jamie.  
  
"Ron, you may tell that young man that I have seen enough Hermione Grangers to last me a lifetime." said Harry quietly.  
  
Ron's mouth formed into the shape of an 'o'. That was not what he had expected. He thought Harry would see Hermy even though he had said that he had enough.  
  
"You better go." said Ron quickly to Jamie.  
  
"Please, let me just......" Jamie started.  
  
"Now if you excuse me, I wish to spend the reminder of my lonely life in peace." said Harry firmly.  
  
Sensing that Harry would reveal his anger if Jamie stayed any longer, he said, "Err, I think you better go now."  
  
He put his arm around Jamie's shoulders and took him towards the door. "Come now....."  
  
Jamie pushed Ron aside and rushed to the box.  
  
"Jamie, no!" cried Ron.  
  
Jamie ignored him and said to Harry, "Mr Potter, I meant you no harm."  
  
He arrived next to Harry and sat down. "My name is Jamie, I'm a friend of Miss Granger."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's one thing I haven't heard, I must say."  
  
Then he got up, throwing the programme onto his seat and walked towards the door.  
  
Determined to get Hermy and Harry back together, Jamie jumped up from his seat. "Wait, don't go please!"  
  
Harry stopped when Jamie blocked his way out. "Hey, get out of the way!" he snapped.  
  
"If you just listen me....." began Jamie.  
  
"No, you listen to me!" Harry interrupted, his green eyes full of fire. "I have enough! I don't care how you fashioned this woman to look like Hermione, sound like her or act like her, in the end it never is her!"  
  
"This time it is her!" insisted Jamie.  
  
Harry glared at Jamie. Ron took a tiny step forward, trying to hold Harry back if he lost control and hit Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, I have heard of you from my Auror friends." said Harry, continuing to stare at Jamie. "You are that conman back in my country who has been holding auditions to find a Hermione look-alike."

* * *

Hermy gasped in horror when she heard that.

* * *

Jamie flushed but he recovered quickly and said, "But Mr Potter, we come all the way from England just to see you!"  
  
Harry looked at him coldly. "And others have come from Asia." he said flatly.  
  
"It's not that....." said Jamie desperately.  
  
"How much pain will you inflict on a heart-broken man for money?" asked Harry and turned to the bodyguards. "Throw him out!"  
  
"Harry, no!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Stay out of this, Ron!" said Harry angrily as the bodyguards lifted Jamie up.  
  
"But she is Miss Granger, I'm telling you! She is your girlfriend if only you speak to her, you'll see!" cried Jamie before the bodyguards flung him out of the box and slammed the door shut.  
  
Jamie rubbed his arm where it hit the floor as he got up. He turned around and gulped with he saw Hermy's face. It was white with fury.  
  
"It was all a lie was it?" she whispered and turned to leave without waiting for the answer.  
  
"No!" said Jamie immediately and tried to catch up with her.  
  
Hermy turned around so suddenly that Jamie almost collided with her. "You used me?" she asked in disbelief. "I was just a part of your con to get his money?"  
  
"No, no......" said Jamie again. "Look, it may have seen to start out that way, but everything is different now, because you really ARE Miss Granger, you are!"  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Hermy. "From the very beginning you lie! And I believe you!" she said, hurt was painfully clear in her eyes. She turned to go again.  
  
Jamie ran right in front of her to stop her from going. "Hermy, please! When you talked about the stone thing, the potion and some animal called Buckbeak, we didn't teach you that, listen to me, that must be......."  
  
"No!" said Hermy furiously. "I don't want to hear what I said, you just leave me alone!"  
  
She walked around Jamie and Jamie grabbed her hand. Quickly, she slapped him hard on the face. Jamie let go in pain and she stormed off.  
  
"Hermy, please! You don't know the truth!" yelled Jamie but Hermy didn't look back.  
  
Jamie bit his lip. Now what? Suddenly something shiny on the carpeted floor caught his eyes and Jamie looked carefully. It was Hermy's necklace. He picked it up and examined it closely. The clasp was slightly loose, Hermy must had not notice that, since she had it around her neck all the time. It probably came off with Hermy slapped him.  
  
Jamie looked at the entrance, where Hermy had disappeared off to, then at the necklace.  
  
"I'll bring you two back together, if it is the last thing I do." he muttered.  
  
Stuffing the necklace in his pocket, he ran off to the entrance.

* * *

When Hermy got back to her room at the hotel, she reached up as usual to clasp with her necklace, like she always did when she was upset or angry. However, her hand felt nothing. She looked down and gasped at her bare neck.  
  
"Where's my necklace?" she asked and looked around.  
  
She kneeled down and looked at the floor carefully. No necklace. Hermy thought back when she last saw the necklace and she felt cold when she remembered seeing it at the theatre.  
  
Hermy felt as if her heart had broken into a thousand pieces. Her last possession, gone. Hermy clutched her chest tightly and sadly, she fell onto her bed and sobbed. 


	9. When Harry Meets Hermy

Disclaimer: You know already.  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you. If you don't, you ask for it. You flame me, I insult you  
  
Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Note: To avoid confusion, I will write down Jamie, Charles, Hermione and Harry's age here:  
  
Jamie: 18   
Charles: 12   
Harry and Hermione: 25  
  
Note 2: THIS IS NOT THE ENDING  
  
French: Pourriez-vous conduire moins vite, sil vous plait   
Meaning in English: Could you drive more slowly ?  
  
Chapter 9: When Harry Meets Hermy  
  
"Coming home, Ron?" asked Harry an hour later after the play.  
  
"Nah, I think I will go for a drink or two at the pub nearby." said Ron, who was still slightly annoyed at Harry's actions just now. "You go ahead."  
  
Harry greeted him goodbye, put on his cloak and went out of the entrance.

* * *

Jamie waited outside the theatre for Harry to appear. Finally, he saw Harry walked down the steps towards his limousine, with Harry's personal driver beside the door. Jamie lowered himself as low as possible and moved to the driver side of the car as fast as he could, he then picked the car lock with a hairpin quickly.  
  
As Harry approached, the chauffeur opened the door and bow. "Monsieur Potter."  
  
Jamie got into the car the same time as Harry, he slammed the door and started driving (he learnt driving Muggle cars when he was 16).  
  
When he drove off, he heard the chauffeur yelling something in French, but since he couldn't understand it, he ignored it and drove madly like Ernie driving the Knight Bus.  
  
"Antonio, pourriez-vous conduire moins vite, sil vous plait? said Harry sharply.  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes, turned around and quickly opened the tinted window that separated the driver's seat and the passengers' seats.  
  
"Sorry Sir, I'm not Antonio and I don't understand a single word you are saying."  
  
Harry's eyes widened with horror, a second later, the fire returned to his eyes. "You? How dare you?! Stop this car immediately!"  
  
"No way." said Jamie firmly and closed the window.  
  
Harry scowled and tried to open the door, but then he remembered that the car could not be opened from inside. He took out his wand that he had put in his tuxedo and pointed at the tinted window.  
  
"Reducto!" he cried and the glass shattered.  
  
He leaned forward and jabbed his wand tip onto Jamie's neck. "Stop, or I'll hex you."  
  
Jamie swallowed. He didn't expect Harry to bring his wand to the play, but then again, he was an Auror, and being prepared was what an Auror must be for all times.  
  
"Now, Mr Potter, listen to me. If you hex me, there will be no one to drive. So if you want to curse me, can you wait until I stop?" he said, trying to reason with Harry.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. "Where are you taking me?" he asked, practically growling.  
  
"Just wait and see." said Jamie but regretted his words when Harry dug his wand deeper into his neck. "I'm taking you to see Miss Granger." he said immediately.  
  
"I'm not going to talk to some impostor!" snapped Harry.  
  
Luckily, the hotel that the trio was staying came into view and Jamie stopped the car at the front quickly. He got out before Harry could get him and walked over to Harry's side of the car.  
  
He opened the door and found Harry sitting in his seat, looking rather sulky. His wand was still in his hand.  
  
"You have to talk to her," said Jamie. "Just look at her, please!"  
  
Harry gave him a dark look and turned his face away from him.  
  
Seeing that Harry refused to move, Jamie put his hand in his pocket and fished Hermy's necklace out.  
  
"Do you recognize this?" he asked, holding it in the air in front of Harry.  
  
Harry turned his head and saw the necklace. For a moment, he just stared at the necklace. Then he snatched the necklace from Jamie's hand.  
  
"Be careful with it, its clasp is loose." said Jamie.  
  
Harry examined at the clasp, then he pointed his wand at it. "Reparo." he muttered.  
  
The clasp was mended, good as new. Harry looked at the golden heart closely. "Where did you get this?" he asked.  
  
"I know you've been hurt. But believe me, she has been as lost and lonely as you." said Jamie softly.  
  
Harry ran his fingertips on the heart slowly as if it was his.  
  
"Talk to her, please?" pleaded Jamie.  
  
Harry didn't respond.

* * *

Hermy had stopped crying, but she was still upset over the loss of her necklace.  
  
"I shouldn't have come to Paris. Now I have lost everything." she muttered.  
  
She thought for a while and made up her mind. She got out of bed, grabbed the suitcase, opened it and started to pack. She would go back to England, right now.  
  
Knock knock  
  
Hermy paused for a while at the knock, and she snapped, "Go away, Jamie!"  
  
The door went open as Hermy continued to pack. Hermy straightened herself and turned, saying angrily, "I said go......."  
  
She stopped when she saw Harry Potter, not Jamie in front of her. Hermy blinked and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that you were......"  
  
"I know who do you think I am." Harry interrupted, he had a rich voice but right now, it sounded cold as well. "Who exactly are you?"  
  
Hermy swallowed, Harry was practically staring at her. "I, I wish you could tell me."  
  
Harry sighed and looked into her eyes, his own were filled with sorrow. "Miss, I'm a Auror, not a Seer. And my dear lady, I'm not getting younger and I'm tired of being conned and tricked."  
  
"I don't want to trick you." said Hermy softly.  
  
"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?" asked Harry.  
  
"I just want to know who I am, whether or not I have someone who loves me." said Hermy quietly and lowered her head.  
  
Harry lifted her chin gently with his hand and looked at her closely. "What a very good actress." he said coldly. "Best yet in fact, but, I have had enough."  
  
As his hand left her face, Hermy could smell something from his hand. It smelt like.....  
  
"Murtlap essence?" she asked herself, but loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"I went for work this morning, the Dark wizard cut my hand so I soaked it into a bowl of Murtlap essence. My girlfriend said that it helps with the healing." said Harry at the door.  
  
"Yes," said Hermy slowly, starting to remember. "You smashed a bowl of it in the common room, when I suggested you to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts in our fifth year. You were so mad back then."  
  
Hearing that this "impostor" actually knew about this, Harry slowly sat down at a couch near the door, continued to listen.  
  
"But you agreed to teach in the end, and the Dumbledore's Army was created." said Hermy and her hand reached up for something at her chest. When she felt nothing, she looked down and had a frustrated look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry with slight concern.  
  
"My necklace. I had it since before I could remember. Somebody gave it to me more than 8 years ago. But I lost it today and I felt so uncomfortable without it." said Hermy sadly.  
  
Harry patted on the couch beside him, indicating her to sit down. Hermy sat down and Harry took out the necklace from his pocket.  
  
As he did, he said, "Is this it?" He showed Hermy the necklace.  
  
Hermy gasped. "The necklace! I, I remember now, you are the one who gave it to me."  
  
"During........" started Harry, waiting for Hermy to finish the sentence.  
  
"Christmas." ended Hermy, slightly excited at the fact that she could remember all this.  
  
Harry stared at her, then, his hand trembling, he lifted it and touched Hermy's cheek gently.  
  
"Oh Merlin," he whispered. "It's you."  
  
Hermy nodded, memories began to flood back with Harry touched her. She remembered him, Ron, the Yule Ball and everything before the past 8 years. Tears began to gather in her eyes.  
  
Silently, Harry pulled Hermy into a hug and she put her arms around him, with her tears rolling down her cheeks. 


	10. Whatever Happened to Hermione?

Disclaimer: You know already.   
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you. If you don't, you ask for it. You flame me, I insult you, fair?  
  
Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Note: To avoid confusion, I will write down Jamie, Charles, Hermione and Harry's age here:  
  
Jamie: 18  
Charles: 12  
Harry and Hermione: 25  
  
Note 2: THIS IS STILL NOT THE ENDING YET  
  
Chapter 10: Whatever Happened to Hermione?  
  
Harry brought Hermione down the stairs, with her suitcase in his left hand and his right arm around her shoulders. Charles and Jamie were at the bottom of the stairs, looking at them anxiously. Harry and Hermione didn't say anything to them. But when Harry past by Jamie, he smiled at him while Hermione ignored him completely.   
  
"See me tomorrow." he said before they left.

* * *

"Harry! Are you ok? I heard from Antonio that you have been......." started Ron when Harry and Hermione came in. Hermione had a hat on.  
  
"It's okay!" said Harry quickly.   
  
Ron shut up.  
  
"Guess who I have brought?" said Harry excitedly and he took off Hermione's hat. "Tada!"  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open. "Hermy?"  
  
"It's Hermione, not Hermy!" said Harry.  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron.  
  
"So you are......" began Ron.  
  
"I'll explain tomorrow." said Hermione.

* * *

Harry left Sophie to take care of Hermione for the rest of the night. Hermione felt uncomfortable for having a maid to take care of her, since she herself had been one for the past 8 years.  
  
As Sophie brushed Hermione's hair, she said in her strong French accent, "You are very lucky to have Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Granger."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He is a very good man, Mademoiselle, he treats everyone like his equal and never looks down on us servants. He is hardworking, kind and gentle, although he is a bit hot-tempered sometimes. He is also very devoted to you."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Hermione in amazement.  
  
"Before he found you, he used to sit near the fireplace at night for long hours, flipping through a photo album of you and him together. He sighed quite a few times as well while doing it. The rest of the maids and I pity him for being in that state. But now that you are back, I'm sure that he won't do that anymore."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and smiled.   
  
"There. You look as pretty as yourself in the photos." said Sophie sincerely.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"I have made your bed for you as well."  
  
"Oh you shouldn't have."  
  
"It's my job, I'm happy to work for you, Monsieur Potter and Monsieur Weasley." said Sophie as Hermione climbed onto the giant bed. "Is it okay for you?"  
  
"Excellent, I haven't slept on a decent bed since 17." said Hermione truthfully.   
  
Sophie turned off the bedside lamps and closed the curtains. "Good night Mademoiselle."  
  
"Night Sophie."  
  
But as soon as Sophie closed the door, Hermione felt lonely. She wished that Sophie could stay with her. She had been alone for too long.....  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked as she turned on the lamps.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Hermione smiled in delight and called, "Come in."  
  
Harry came in his stripe pyjamas.   
  
"Hey Hermione...... did I wake you up?" he asked, looking at Hermione in her bed.  
  
Before Hermione could answer, he said, "Oh well, I guess I have to come back tomorrow morning, you need to rest......"  
  
He was about to go when......  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned and was asking, "Yeah?" when he saw Hermione's face. She looked terribly upset and lonely.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry and took a step towards her.   
  
Hermione threw back her covers, got out of bed and ran to him. Before Harry could react, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him lovingly.  
  
"Hermione, what....."  
  
"Please don't leave me alone, I beg you, please don't......" whispered Hermione, burying her face in Harry's chest. "I have enough of loneliness for the past 8 years....."  
  
Harry looked at her in surprise. Something terrible must had happened to her during the past 8 years.  
  
Harry patted her head and put his arms around her. "It's okay, Hermione, I'm here."  
  
Hermione lifted her face at him. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Sleep with me tonight, Harry, please."  
  
Harry nodded without hesitation. Hermione smiled and leaned her head on his chest. Carefully, he lifted her up with his arms and put her back onto her bed. He switched off the lamps and climbed in himself.   
  
Hermione snuggled comfortably beside him and smiled at him in satisfaction.   
  
Harry smiled back. "Sleep now, I'll be here with you."   
  
Hermione closed her eyes and Harry's smile faded. Whatever Hermione had been through after their separation until now must be really horrible, so terrifying that it scared even her, Hermione Granger, the one who beat up Malfoy in their third year and the one who braved all sort of danger with him.   
  
But what had scared her? Harry could think of nothing else except that she was afraid of failing her exams.   
  
He looked at Hermione's innocent face as she slept peacefully. "Oh Hermione, I wish you could tell me what happened, then I could help you." he whispered and kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

The weather was cold in the next morning. Hermione was lying beside Harry, who was sitting up on the bed with a box on his lap. Photos of them in their school days and their personal stuff were all over the bed and in the box.   
  
"I remember this one!" said Hermione as she looked at a picture. "We took this when we were 16 during the summer holidays, at the lake in Hogwarts."  
  
Harry grinned. "And do you remember what happened after that?"  
  
Hermione thought for a while and laughed. "Ron slipped and fell into the lake."  
  
"And the giant squid simply tossed him back to land." said Harry.  
  
"I remember him telling you to remind him never go near the lake again." said Hermione, smiling. "Oh I missed those days."  
  
"Well, since you are back, maybe the three of us will go somewhere and have fun again." said Harry and looked through the box. "Hey Hermione, look here!"  
  
Hermione watched as he took out something. "The drawing you gave me, remember?"  
  
Hermione stared in awe and Harry handed her the drawing. She drew it during Christmas holidays in their 6th year. It was actually a sketch of Harry himself in his Quidditch robes and he had his broomstick with him.  
  
"Yes, Ron made me so mad, he said I made you looked like a scarecrow in Quidditch robes!"   
  
"I think the drawing looks like me." said Harry sincerely and thought of something. "Oh yeah, your mother left something with me. She said I need to pass it to you when I found you here in France."  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry grinned and got out of bed. "I left it in my study, come on, I will show you."

* * *

In the study, Harry opened a glass cupboard and took out a velvet box. He placed it on the table and opened it with a wave of his hand.  
  
Hermione gasped at what she saw. In the box lay a tiara, its diamonds glittered brightly and the pearls shone softly.  
  
"This is your mother's tiara when she got married. She said that it should be passed to you so that you could wear it when you yourself got married." said Harry and took it out. "Now let's see if it fits......."  
  
Gently, he placed the tiara on Hermione's head. "Perfect." he said, smiling.  
  
Hermione turned around and looked herself in Harry's mirror. She looked odd with the tiara on her head while she was still wearing her sleeping robes. "I looked weird."  
  
Harry came behind her and put his arms around her. "You will look beautiful when you wear it again together with your wedding gown in the future." he whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled as Harry kissed her cheek. But then she thought of something. Would he still want her if he found out that she had been a maid, no, a slave in a Muggle household for the past 8 years?

* * *

That afternoon, while Hermione was fitting into a new dress (ordered from a fashion shop by Harry) in her room, Jamie and Charles were in Harry's study. Charles was sitting near the door while Jamie was in front of Harry's desk. Harry was sitting down behind it, wearing a simple light blue shirt and trousers.  
  
"Is there anything you want from me, Mr Potter?" asked Jamie politely.  
  
Harry bent down under the table, then got up with a suitcase in his hand. He put it on the table. "Ten million Galleons, as promise with my gratitude."  
  
Jamie swallowed and said quietly, "My friend and I accept your gratitude but, we don't want the money."  
  
Harry blinked. "What do you want then?"  
  
Jamie glanced at Charles and said flatly, "Forgiveness. From Miss Granger."  
  
Harry was silent.   
  
"We must go." said Jamie and turned around.   
  
"Young man, wait a minute!" said Harry suddenly. "Where did you exactly find Hermione?"  
  
"Back in the old Hogwarts castle." said Jamie.  
  
Harry winced at the painful memory of seeing the ruined castle. He went there years ago and the place looked horrible. "And what was she like at that time?"  
  
"Let's see......." Jamie tried to remember. "She was wearing old clothes at that time, an old hat and coat. She looked tired and skinny under those clothes. And her arms and legs......" he shivered.  
  
"What?" asked Harry urgently.  
  
"They are covered with bruises. Some of them are clearly made by a whip or something. Even I and Charles won't get bruises like that. Good thing that we healed her."  
  
Harry felt cold. What exactly happened to Hermione during the past 8 years?

* * *

Jamie and Charles just got out of Harry's study when they bumped into Hermione. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing a yellow dress, with a white sash and a pair of white boots. She looked like a late 19th century English woman.  
  
"Hello Jamie, Charles." said Hermione as if she had only met them once.  
  
Charles smiled slightly while Jamie said quietly, "Hello."  
  
"Did you two collect your reward?"  
  
Charles's cheeks went pink and Jamie said, "Our business is completed. Charles and I are going back to England today."  
  
Hermione's face was expressionless.   
  
"Well, we're glad that you have found what you looking for." said Jamie.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad that you two did too." said Hermione coolly.   
  
Jamie cleared his throat. "Hm, we must go. Come on, Charles. Goodbye, Miss Granger." he said quickly and left with Charles behind him.  
  
Hermione watched as they walked down the stairs until they were out of her sight. 


	11. Harry Finds Out

Disclaimer: You know already.

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you. If you don't, you ask for it. You flame me, I insult you, fair?

Thank you for your reviews!

lilchocolatechip011 – "Mary Sue" is an unkind term used to describe a certain kind of character, a style of writing. She is created to serve one purpose: wish fulfilment. When a writer invents someone through whom he/she can have fantastic adventures and meet famous people (fictional or real), this character is a Mary Sue. The character always saves the day.

Sorry to keep you waiting, here's a long chapter for making up! :)

MysticalSpirits – Update TTYL!!!! By the way, which one is H/Hr?

Note: To avoid confusion, I will write down Jamie, Charles, Hermione and Harry's age here:

Jamie: 18  
Charles: 12  
Harry and Hermione: 25  
  
Note 2: THIS IS STILL NOT THE ENDING YET

Translation:

Bonsoir - Good evening

Je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai réserve une table pour 2 – My name's Harry Potter. I reserved a table for 2.

C'est là-bas – It's over there.

Puis-je avoir la carte – May I please have the menu

Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui parle anglais ici – Is there anyone here who speaks English

Anglais – English

Pardon, l'addition, s'il vous plait – Excuse me, I'd like to pay.

Gardez la monnaie – Keep the change.

Pouvez-vous me dire.... - Can you tell me....

Non, Je ne peux pas - No, I can't

Chapter 11: Harry Finds Out

That evening, Harry decided to bring Hermione out for dinner. He was waiting impatiently at the front door, looking dashing in his black suit and white shirt.

"Hermione, hurry up!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Okay!"

Harry looked at his watch, hoping that they could make it in time for his reservation at the restaurant. He was about to yell up the stairs again when he saw Hermione.

Hermione was at the head of the stairs, looking down at him. She was in a dark red long spaghetti strap dress, which was long enough to cover her feet, but as she walked down the stairs, she lifted her dress slightly to prevent her from tripping, and Harry could see her wearing black high-heels. Her hair was down but it was soft, shiny and beautiful. Her necklace shone brightly on her bare neck.

Harry's mouth dropped open at her beauty and it remained when Hermione arrived by his side. Giggling, she lifted Harry's chin to close his mouth.

Smiling, Harry whispered, "You look wonderful."

Hermione just smiled back.

* * *

"Bonsoir, Monsieur." said the waiter politely at the door of the restaurant.

"Bonsoir, Je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai réserve une table pour 2. " said Harry in fluent French.

"Oui, Monsieur Potter. C'est là-bas." said the waiter and he showed them to a table for two where they could see a magnificent night view of Paris.

Harry pulled out the seat for Hermione before he sat down himself. Turning to the waiter, he said, "Puis-je avoir la carte?"

The waiter nodded and left for a few seconds before he came back with two sets of menu. Hermione took one of them and opened it. She frowned slightly.

"Harry? All of them are in French. I don't understand a single word." she said.

"It's okay, I can order for the both of us." said Harry and gave a glance at the menu. "Let's see.... appetizer.....how about quiche?"

"And that is?" asked Hermione.

"An open-faced tart with a rich, creamy filling of vegetables, meat or seafood."

"Mmm.....okay."

"And what else......main course....lobster?"

"....All right, but if I can't finish it up, you do it for me." said Hermione and grinned mischievously.

Harry made a face and looked at the cheese specialties. "I think I will just skip the cheese..... anything you want for dessert?"

"Any cake?"

"Yeah..... chocolate?"

Hermione nodded and Harry said to the waiter their orders in French.

The waiter scribbled as fast as he could on his notebook and Harry noticed something. "Oh yeah, I forgot drinks! What do you want for drinks, Hermione?"

Before Hermione could say anything, he said, "Just don't say sherry, it reminds me of Professor Trelawney."

Hermione laughed and said, "Champagne then."

Harry said something in French to the waiter again, he nodded and took away the menus.

After he left, Hermione looked at Harry in amazement. "Where did you learn your French from?"

"By myself." said Harry proudly. "Do you like this place?"

"It's beautiful." said Hermione, admiring the view of Paris. "I have never felt so good since 8 years ago."

"Erm, Hermione? Do you mind if I ask you something?" asked Harry slowly.

"Hm?" asked Hermione, leaning forward to look at him in his eyes.

"Err...... maybe later." said Harry, not wanting to ruin Hermione's appetite by asking her what happened to her 8 years ago.

A few minutes later, the waiter arrived with the appetizers. He placed the seafood quiche on Hermione's side and a seafood soufflé on Harry's side.

Hermione picked up her spoon, took a scoop of filling out of her tart and put it in her mouth. She was just about to swallow it when she saw someone that made her almost choked on her food.

Mrs Jones.

She was wearing a black dress which looked so tight that she almost couldn't fit in it. Her hair was in an elegant twist and she had a female friend with her. Hermione had seen her once, she was Mrs Conkling, almost as nasty as Mrs Jones herself. They came through the entrance and sat down at a table near Harry and her.

"Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui parle anglais ici?" said Mrs Jones with difficulty.

The waiter frowned slightly at her and called: "Horatio! Anglais!"

As a waiter came over to take Mrs Jones's order, Hermione bent as low as she could over her food, trying not to let her face being shown.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry in bewilderment.

"Hm, yeah." said Hermione quickly and ate up her quiche. But she felt like she didn't eat anything.

Finally, she said, "Harry, do you mind changing seats with me?"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Please." said Hermione urgently.

Harry nodded and exchanged seats with her. She sat down gratefully, at least Mrs Jones wouldn't see her face now. Hermione was now relaxed throughout the main course, talking and laughing at Harry's tales he had encountered during the past 8 years. She finished the delicious lobster without much of Harry's help and regretted that she didn't taste much of her quiche earlier.

The waiter cleared their dishes and gave them a plate of chocolate cake and two glasses of champagne. Hermione cut a small slice of it. Giggling, she lifted it with her spoon and said, "Harry, say 'ah'....."

"Why? So that you could examine my teeth?" said Harry in a good sense of humour but he opened his mouth anyway. "Ah.....how's my teeth, Doctor Granger?"

Laughing, Hermione fed Harry with the cake. "Just eat up, doctor's orders!"

"My, look at the couple behind you, Daisy. How disgusting." said Mrs Conkling in a disgusted tone.

Hermione froze.

Harry glared at Mrs Conkling. "Hey, mind your own business!"

"You hold your tongue, young man!" said Mrs Conkling sharply. "Don't you know who I am? The wife of Andrew Conkling, boss of the greatest steel company in England."

Harry snorted. "Like I care."

Mrs Conkling stood up. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, boy!"

The customers were talking and whispering at the commotion.

"Your mother must not have taught you manners!" said Mrs Jones, getting up. "Who knows, Beatrice, she might be as rude as her son!"

Hermione's face turned white at Harry's face. It was red with fury.

"Don't you talk about my mother like that," he said, his voice was dangerously low. "You don't know her."

"Don't come over, don't come over......" Hermione prayed silently.

But Mrs Jones and Mrs Conkling did come over to their table. As they did, Hermione had her face low, as if she was embarrassed.

"Oh yeah? Then didn't she teach you manners?" asked Mrs Conkling.

Harry stood up and looked directly at Mrs Conkling. "She died with my father when I was one."

"I should have known." said Mrs Jones. "And you were brought up with no manners at all!"

Harry gritted his teeth, and to his fury, Mrs Jones added, "Does this girl have no manners either?" she asked, indicating Hermione.

"Hermione is the best girl I ever come across in my life!" said Harry, the fire was in his eyes once more.

"Hermione?" asked Mrs Jones slowly.

"Yeah!" said Harry proudly. "And she is the prettiest as well, show her, Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head, hard.

Harry's eyes widened. "Hermione?"

Mrs Jones went beside Hermione's seat, kneeled down and looked at Hermione's face. Hermione's hands covered it immediately but Mrs Jones saw and recognized it.

"Oh, so it is you, Hermy!" said Mrs Jones in a tone that reminded Harry of Aunt Marge when she saw him. "Didn't expect to see you here, are you working for this rude young man now?"

Hermione didn't respond. Harry looked confused.

"So I was right to kick you out of my household. You should be grateful to me, if I didn't fire you, you won't have the chance to work under this brat."

Harry's expression turned from confusion to horror.

"But I still don't understand what are you doing here with him, did you seduce him while working so that you could be rich?" asked Mrs Jones.

Hermione's shoulders were shaking.

"Well, young man," said Mrs Jones, standing up and turning to Harry. "This woman was my maid. I found her 8 years ago in the woods, with no memories at all. I was kind enough to bring her in and she repaid me with laziness and stupidity."

Harry looked slowly at Hermione. "Is it true, Hermione? That you actually worked as a maid for the past 8 years?"

Hermione nodded slightly and looked at Harry, her face was stained with tears. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm not the Hermione Granger you knew anymore. I'm not worthy of you, you better find someone else......"

Harry didn't respond. So that's why......

"Let me give you an advice, young man." said Mrs Jones. "She's really worthless. You are wasting your time and money with her."

Harry wasn't listening, Jamie's voice was flooding in his mind: "She was wearing old clothes at that time, an old hat and coat. She looked tired and skinny under those clothes. And her arms and legs were covered with bruises. Some of them are clearly made by a whip or something. Even I and Charles won't get bruises like that......"

Harry looked at Hermione without turning his head. She was now shaking her head and crying, as if she had done something terribly wrong.

"......let me recommended some maids to you, they are a lot better than this lazy, stupid girl......" continued Mrs Jones.

SMACK

Hermione looked up and saw Harry with his hand raised and Mrs Jones with her hand on her cheek. He had just slapped Mrs Jones across the face.

"Harry......" started Hermione.

"Don't you dare call Hermione lazy, you foul and evil..... bitch!" yelled Harry, who was shaking with anger.

"You hit me!" said Mrs Jones in shock.

"So what? If it isn't the fact that you are a woman, I would have punched you instead of slap you!" said Harry angrily. "Hermione isn't lazy, she isn't stupid either! You don't know her, she's the most hardworking and cleverest girl in my school!"

Leaning forward, he looked straight into Mrs Jones's eyes and continued, "I know that you have beaten her frequently during the past 8 years. That's why she had bruises all over her body when her friends found her."

Customers who understood English began to whisper and pointed at Mrs Jones.

"You mistreated her so badly and gave her nothing except a permanent mental scar! That slap is for Hermione."

Harry grabbed his glass of champagne and splashed the contents on Mrs Jones before she could dodge. "And this is from me, for thanking you for taking care of Hermione so well." he said, his voice rich with sarcasm.

As Mrs Jones was screaming in rage, her face dripping, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up to her feet. "Come on, Hermione, let's go."

He put a 10 euro note on the table for the waiter before they left, he led her for a few steps before he turned around and said, "I'm getting my lawyer. I'm going to sue you for abusing my girlfriend, wait and see."

He turned to the restaurant manager, who was watching the whole thing. "Pardon, l'addition, s'il vous plait." he said calmly.

"Um, 250 euros." said the manager, who was still shock at Harry's anger.

Harry dug into his pocket and took out three 100 euro notes. He put the notes on the manager's hand. "Gardez la monnaie."

The manager bow quickly and let Harry and Hermione out.

* * *

On the ride home, Harry was silent throughout the journey. When they arrived back to Harry's house, Ron was out. Harry handed over his and Hermione's cloaks to Sophie.

"Harry......" said Hermione quietly.

"What?"

"Come with me to the garden, now." said Hermione seriously.

Harry was still for a while before he muttered. "Okay."

They walked to the garden, closing the glass doors that separated them from the house.

Sophie blinked at them in surprise and whispered to Antonio. "Pouvez-vous me dire....."

Antonio shook his head. "Non, Je ne peux pas."

* * *

Harry and Hermione was sitting at a bench, watching the small fountain as it worked.

Hermione spoke first. "Harry, I know that you are upset about just now."

Harry didn't reply.

"You must be shocked to find out that I was a maid during the past 8 years." said Hermione quickly but her voice was trembling. "And, and I repeated what I have said before, I'm not worthy of you already. I think it's better if you find someone else....."

"NO!"

Harry turned and grabbed Hermione's shoulders. "I don't want to find someone else, I want you and you only. I don't care if you used to be a maid or a prostitute or even a vampire, I love you because you are yourself. You are still the Hermione Granger I know. Who cares about what you did during the past 8 years?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "You mean you don't mind at the fact that I used to be a maid?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Why should I? Hermione, your life as a maid is over, it's just a memory. You should look forward, not backwards. All right?"

Hermione smiled back. "I'll try."

"You must. And I think I have the right thing to help you to move on." He removed his hands from Hermione's shoulders and searched his pockets. "Remember our last Yule Ball?"

Hermione nodded. "You gave me the necklace and proposed to me."

"But you said that it's too early." said Harry and still searching his pockets. "Now where did I put it......aha!"

Slowly, he pulled out a small velvet-made square box. "Now is the time appropriate? Or is it still too early?"

Hermione didn't say anything, was that thing what she think it was?

Harry swallowed nervously and opened the box. Hermione gasped at the sight of a heart-shaped diamond on a white gold ring.

"I'm planning to do this after dinner but I think this place is okay too...." said Harry slowly and looked at her. "Hermione, will you marry me?"


	12. Jamie and Charles's Reward

Disclaimer: You know already.

To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so back off, if you know what's good for you. If you don't, you ask for it. You flame me, I insult you, fair?

Thank you for your reviews!

Note: To avoid confusion, I will write down Jamie, Charles, Hermione and Harry's age here:

Jamie: 18  
Charles: 12  
Harry and Hermione: 25

Chapter 12: Jamie and Charles's Reward

Hermione's mouth dropped open at his words. She stared at Harry for quite a while. He looked sincere and serious. Hermione was just about to answer when.....

"Harry?"

Harry and Hermione looked at the direction of the voice and saw Ron. Harry quickly put the box out of Ron's view.

"There you are, I have been looking all over the house for you." said Ron. "Anyway, I want to inform you that there's a whole stack of paperwork waiting for you in your study and there are three cases waiting for you tomorrow."

"I only stopped working for one day and my work is already piling up like that?" asked Harry in shock.

Ron nodded.

Harry groaned in frustration and said, "Okay, okay, I will do the paperwork later."

"Right, see you two later." said Ron and left.

Harry buried his face in his hands. "It's always work, work, work......"

Hermione looked at him in pity and put her arm around his shoulders. Harry leaned on her tiredly.

"Harry, I don't think I should be saying this right now but I want to consider about your proposal." she said quietly and slowly.

"What?" Harry stared at her. "Why?"

"Harry, listen to me." said Hermione quickly. "It's not that I don't love you. I love you deeply. But it's your work that makes me think twice about your proposal."

Harry blinked. "My....work?"

Hermione nodded seriously. "You saw it. You leave it alone for just one day and it's already piling up. If I married you, I might as well be a widow. You will probably be working 24 hours a day, leaving me alone at home. And being an Auror is a very risky job, I will be worrying about you every day. What if you died and leave me?"

Hermione's eyes looked teary. "I don't want you to die."

Harry looked into her eyes for a moment before he sighed and pulled her gently into his arms.

"So please, let me consider." whispered Hermione.

"No, you don't need to consider." said Harry.

Hermione looked up at him curiously. Harry just stared back.

* * *

England, a month later.

"Jamie, I'm hungry." said Charles as the boys walked back to the Hogwarts castle.

"Don't worry, Charles, I will steal food from some rich brats later on." said Jamie, put his arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"I miss Hermy." said Charles quietly.

"It's Hermione, not Hermy." corrected Jamie. "She may miss you too but I bet she won't miss me. She hates me."

SQUAWK

"Jamie, look!" said Charles, pointing at the sky. Jamie looked up and saw a white owl (Hedwig) flying to their direction, with a letter in her beak.

Jamie stretched out his arm and Hedwig landed on it. Charles took out the letter and Hedwig flew off.

Charles looked at the envelope. "It's from Mr Potter."

"He's not going to sue us for trying to con him, is he?" asked Jamie.

Charles opened the envelope and took out the letter. He unfolded the letter and read:

_Dear Jamie and Charles,_

_I can't thank you enough for bringing Hermione back to me. You even heal her wounds, restoring her beautiful skin. Yet you want no reward. I have told Hermione about you not taking the money, and she has forgiven you....._

"Great!" said Jamie happily.

"Wait, there's more...." said Charles.

_....But I still think you deserved the reward. Since you won't accept it as a reward, then I shall order you to keep the money. (ATTENTION: THIS IS AN ORDER FROM AN AUROR, NOT AN OFFER). Use it for good._

_Charles quickly looked into the envelope and took out a cheque for ten million Galleons. And an invitation card. The boys' jaws dropped. Charles quickly returned to the letter._

_However, I request that you save some for decent suits, for Hermione and I are inviting you to our wedding in Paris. Details are in the card. See you at the wedding and be punctual._

_Harry James Potter_

Charles opened the card and read the details.

_This is a special invitation from_

**HARRY JAMES POTTER** _and_ **HERMIONE CHARLOTTE GRANGER  
**  
_to_  
  
**JAMIE** _and_** CHARLES**

_for the wedding of_

**HARRY JAMES POTTER** _and_ **HERMIONE CHARLOTTE GRANGER**

_Date: 4th June 2004_

_Venue: H.M.S Marie Antoinette, Poop deck, Dieppe Port, Paris, France_

_Time: 10am_

Jamie and Charles stared at the cards and the cheque for a moment.

"I still don't....." started Jamie.

"Oh come on, Jamie, you heard Mr Potter, it's an order." said Charles. "And besides, he has already given you the money, you can't give it back."

"Well....."

"Take it, Jamie, it's yours. You can use it for restoring Hogwarts, that's a good thing." said Charles.

Jamie looked at his friend and then at the castle. "Yeah.... I could use it on Hogwarts! Come on, Charles! Let's buy some clothes and go to the Ministry, we have some work to do!"

Happily, they turned around and ran towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

"I can't imagine you and Harry are getting married in here!" said Ginny Weasley Longbottom excitedly at Hermione's cabin at the ship Marie Antoinette. She had grown into a beautiful lady but today, Hermione was the prettiest one in her wedding gown.

Hermione had her tiara on her head with a long veil attached to it. Her hair was simply pinned up and held by diamond clips. Her gown was a white full-skirted bustier gown, showing off her beautiful shoulders and neck. She had flower-shaped blue crystal earrings and at her feet was a pair of glass slippers.

"Me either." said Katie Bell Wood cheerfully as she helped Hermione to adjust the dress.

Hermione smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe that all this were coming true. A few months ago she was a skinny nobody with no past and no future, and now she was a happy bride, with her memories restored, ready to marry the man she loves and started a new life.

"Hey, you guys better hurry up," said Oliver Wood, looking into the bride's cabin. "The wedding is starting in 3 minutes.... whoa, Hermione, is that you?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. All of Harry's friends who followed Oliver looked into the cabin. All of them made wolf whistles.

"Wow, I should have married you in the first place then." flirted Fred Weasley.

"Hey." warned Angelina Johnson Weasley dangerously. "Remember you are my husband."

"Just kidding. Besides, we're no match for the great Harry Potter." said Fred, grinning. "Right, guys?"

The guys nodded and made noises in agreement. "See?"

"I have to admit, Harry is one lucky man." said Neville Longbottom.

"Yeah, to have a pretty girlfriend who is so in love with him." said George Weasley. "Hm, I wonder if Alicia is like that."

"Hey, I'm standing right here." said Alicia Spinnet, sounding slightly hurt.

"I'm joking." said George quickly.

"But seriously, do hurry." said Oliver.

"We will, we will, now go away." said Katie and the guys left. "Isn't this exciting, you are getting married in 5 minutes!"

"Hermione, honey, are you ready...... oh my goodness." said Mrs Granger when she and Mr Granger looked into the room.

"What?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"You looked gorgeous." said Mrs Granger. "Oh I can't believe that I can finally see my little girl in a wedding dress. I thought I will never see it when we lost you but here you are, with my tiara and in a gown. Give me a hug, darling."

Hermione went forward and hugged her mother lovingly.

"Now you two be sure to come back to England more often." said Mr Granger.

"Oh we will, definitely." said Hermione. "In fact, we could visit you and Mom every week."

"We'll see." said Mrs Granger.

"Girls, hurry up. Ceremony's starting in one minute." said Ron, looking into the cabin and was about to leave when he said, "By the way, Hermione." and he whistled and winked at her.

"Oh no, not you too." said Lavender Brown, who was Ron's girlfriend.

Ron grinned and left.

"Hermione, you better say 'I do' in the ceremony or our boyfriends and husbands will dump us for you." said Lavender jokingly.

Hermione smiled.

* * *

"Do you mind? Stop fidgeting with your bow." said Ron to Harry beside the podium at the ship's poop deck. They were now standing at the front of the rows of chairs, waiting for Hermione to arrive.

Guests were sitting on the chairs, chatting with enthusiasm. The weather was warm and clear, perfect for a wedding.

"Just wait until you get married." said Harry but his hands left his bow. He looked handsome in his suit and bow. "Man, I'm nervous." He said, ruffling his hair.

"Harry, don't mess up your hair!" said Ron.

"What? Oh never mind, my hair IS messy anyway....."

"Hm, Harry? You are sweating." Ron pointed out slowly.

"I am?" asked Harry and took out his handkerchief and wiped his forehead quickly.

Harry could hear Fred and George giggling madly in their seats at him. He turned to glare at them but they shut up once he turned his head.

"Calm down, Monsieur Potter." said the captain of the ship behind the podium, who was conducting the wedding. "Don't be so nervous."

Harry just about to answer when Tonks, who was playing the music, began to play "The Wedding March". Harry and his guests turned and looked at the end of the aisle, where Hermione and her father were. The female guests were whispering excitedly at the sight of the pretty bride.

As Hermione walked down the aisle with her father, Harry was looking at her lovingly. He could not believe he was marrying Hermione Granger at last. She was so lovely in her dress and she looked like a princess with her tiara on.

When Hermione and her father arrived at the podium, her father placed her hand onto Harry's. "Be good to her, all right?" he asked.

"I will." said Harry, smiling.

When Mr Granger left to sit with his wife, Harry held Hermione's hand gently before turning to the captain.

"We are here to witness the marriage of Mr Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Charlotte Granger," said the captain in his best English. "If there's anyone who thinks that this couple should not be wed, speak up now."

"Oh just get on with it already!" called Fred and the guests laughed and made noises in agreement.

"All right, all right!" said the captain and cleared his throat. "Mr Harry James Potter, are you willing to take Miss Hermione Charlotte Granger as your lawful wed wife, and love her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Miss Hermione Charlotte Granger, are you willing to take Mr Harry James Potter as your lawful wed husband, and love him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Mrs Granger blinked and wiped her tears onto her handkerchief, so did some of the female guests.

"I don't understand why women like to cry on weddings." Oliver muttered.

"You will understand when our daughter gets married." said Katie, wiping her own tears.

Ron looked into his pockets for the wedding rings and took out a small box. Fred and George, on the other hand, got two big boxes ready in their hands.

"You may exchange the rings."

Ron opened the box, revealing two identical sliver wedding bands. He presented them to Harry and Hermione with flourish and the couple took them. Harry gave a charming smile to Hermione before he slipped the ring easily through her finger. Hermione smiled back and put the ring through Harry's.

"I hereby declared the both of you as man and wife." said the captain and paused. "You may kiss the bride."

Harry grinned happily and leaned forward to kiss his newly wed wife. The guests stood up and applauded for the couple. Harry's male friends let out a 'whoop' and yelled words like, "You go, Harry!"

Harry walked Hermione down the aisle arm in arm, ducking the shower of coloured rice threw by the Weasley twins.

* * *

At the wedding reception (which took place at the dinning reception room at the main deck of the ship), a large space was in the middle of the room, letting couples to dance.

Hermione was chatting with Katie when she spotted Jamie and Charles standing at the side of the wall, looking rather awkward in their positions but handsome in their clean suits.

"Excuse me." she said quickly to Katie and went over to the boys. "Jamie! Charles!"

Jamie blinked at her while Charles said nervously, "Um hi. You looked very pretty today."

"Thanks." said Hermione happily. "I'm so glad that you two could come."

"Um yeah." said Charles.

"What did you two do with the money?" asked Hermione slowly.

Charles and Jamie looked at each other.

"Well, Jamie bought over Hogwarts and now it is in renovation. If we are lucky, we might able to open it again in September to accept new students." said Charles.

"Really? That's wonderful! I'm going to get Harry over...... wait here, you two!" said Hermione and ran off.

She came back a minute later with Harry behind her. "Harry, look who's here!"

Harry smiled. "Hello."

"Harry, guess what? They have bought over Hogwarts with your money and soon it will be back to normal again! Isn't it wonderful?" said Hermione excitedly.

"Really? That's great!" said Harry. "Wait until I tell the others. Who are you hiring as teachers?"

"Well, Jamie could be the Potions master, he's brilliant with potions." said Charles excitedly.

"Yes, I could see that." said Harry, looking at Hermione's skin. "And the rest?"

Charles shrugged. "I don't know. Haven't got them yet."

"What about you?" asked Hermione.

"Me? I'm too young. I will be starting first year with the rest of the new students in September."

"That's nice, you get a chance to study then." said Hermione and turned to Jamie. "Jamie?"

"Huh, what?" asked Jamie, as if he was surprised that Hermione would want to talk to him.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. For everything you do for me and the school."

Jamie blushed slightly. "You're welcome."

Harry looked at Jamie. "So you are considered as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts then?"

Jamie continued to blush. "Sort of." he mumbled.

"I have recommendations for your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Charms instructor positions, are you interested?"

Jamie grinned. "Of course. In fact, if they are decent, smart and capable enough, I will let them be in charge of Hogwarts instead. Who are they?"

Harry grinned back.

* * *

"Um, hey! Hey! Attention please!" called Ron in the microphone at front of the space. "Thank you, now I would like to ask our newly wed couple here to sing a song."

The guests applauded. Harry's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Come on, Harry, be a sport. I have chosen the song for you." said Ron.

Harry frowned slightly before Hermione squeezed his hand gently. "Come on, Harry. Let's go." she whispered.

Harry gave in to Hermione and Ron and they went to their best friend, who handed them two microphones.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give a round of applause to our newly wed for the song 'At the Beginning'!" said Ron.

The guests applauded loudly, Fred and George were whistling as the music came from nowhere.

Hermione smiled slightly, held on to Harry's hand and sang:

_Hermione:  
We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Harry looked at her tenderly before he started:

_Harry:  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_Harry and Hermione:  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Hermione:  
We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

_Harry:  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Harry and Hermione:  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Hermione:  
Starting out on a journey_

_Harry and Hermione:  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Hermione:  
Hmm...._

The music ended and the guests applauded again, Harry gave a light kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Nice singing."

"You are not bad either." said Hermione, smiling.

* * *

The next morning, in Harry's residence, Ron was up and was outside Harry's bedroom door.

He knocked. "Harry? Time to wake up."

Silence.

"Harry? Hermione?"

Silence.

"Must be too tired to wake up." he muttered and knocked harder. "Harry, open the door, I'm sorry but the wedding is over and it's time for work again! There are cases waiting you for today!"

No response.

"Harry!" called Ron, practically banging on the door. "If you don't open up, I'm going to come in!"

Still no sound from inside.

"That's it, I'm coming in to wake you and Hermione up, you two better dress decently!" said Ron and put his hand on the doorknob, pulling out his wand from his shirt pocket with his another hand.

He turned the doorknob and surprising, it was unlocked.

Ron blinked. "Great, Harry, how could you not lock the door on your wedding night?"

He put the wand back in his pocket and flung open the door. "Harry, Hermione, wake up!"

The room was empty, it looked as if no one had slept in there last night.

"What the....." started Ron as he looked around. "Sophie!"

Sophie came into the room. "Oui, Monsieur?"

"Where's Mr and Mrs Potter?" asked Ron.

"I don't know." said Sophie truthfully.

"Where the bloody hell are they...." said Ron when he spotted some stuff lying on the pillow. His eyes widened when he realized what they were.

Harry's Auror badge and a letter.

Ron picked them up, stared at the badge and read the letter:

_Dear Ron,_

_I have decided to quit my job and started a new life with Hermione. You, Hermione and I will be together again someday._

_See you around,  
  
__Harry_

Ron sighed. "Harry, you sneak." he mumbled but he was grinning.

"What is it about, Monsieur?" asked Sophie.

Ron passed the letter to her and stuffed Harry's badge into his pocket.

Sophie read it and went crying at once.

"What are you crying for?" asked Ron in bewilderment.

"They are gone!" said Sophie, wiping her tears off from a handkerchief. "This is so romantic! It's a perfect ending!"

Then she ran out of the room, to do what, Ron wasn't sure. He looked outside the window and admired the beautiful sunrise.

"No, it's a perfect beginning." he said and silently bade goodbye to his two friends.

* * *

On the poop deck of HMS Marie Antoinette (which had been clear from yesterday's event), Hermione tossed her coat aside (since the day was getting warmer), revealing her lovely white dress.

Harry had his white shirt and black trousers on. He bow at his wife and offered her his hand, as if he was inviting her to dance. Hermione smiled and took it, placing her right hand on his shoulder while her husband put his right on her slender waist, pulling her close.

They danced merrily to celebrate their freedom and after a minute, they gazed into each other's eyes before they kissed passionately.

Harry broke the kiss and he grinned before carrying Hermione up his arms, swinging her round and round happily. Hermione laughed as he did. Her laughter was bright, just like the morning sun..... and their future.

The End

**This is the ending, guys. If you still want to read more of my H/Hr fics, stay tuned for my next fic "Hermione's Secret Diary" (R-rated), inspired by the movie "The City of Glass". See ya!**


End file.
